My Sick Intoxication
by Ayamecha
Summary: Aktualne Glee, trochę zmieniona wizja znajomości Hummela i Andersona w moim wykonaniu. Głównie problemy z oswajaniem się ze swoją orientacją.
1. Chapter 1

Szedłem korytarzem, jak to w każdy piątek od dwóch miesięcy. Najpierw do szafki po monstrualne lektury z angielskiego, potem szybkie zerknięcie w lustro w toalecie obok i można spokojnie iść do domu. Dalej się zastanawiam o czym myślałem, kiedy zgłaszałem się jako ochotnik na dodatkowe lekcje francuskiego w piątki. Widać moje wrodzone zamiłowanie do nauki w końcu się obudziło. Szkoda tylko, że na zamiłowaniu się też kończy. Cóż, w sumie dodatkowa godzina plotkowania z Mercedes, kiedy pani Holiday rozwodzi się nad sensem chodzenia w spodniach z 'obniżonym stanem' z nieudolnym francuskim akcentem nie jest tak wielkim wyrzeczeniem.

Akurat zacząłem obmyślać wszystkie za i przeciw w kolejnym związku Finna i Rachel, która po dwóch dniach w związku zdąrzyło zadać około stu pięćdziesięciu pytań, jednocześnie przyglądając z zachwytem swoim nowym, granatowym Nike'om ze srebrnymi wstawkami, kiedy poczułem ostre ukłucie w klatce piersiowe. Może nie tyle ukłucie, co zatykający dech w piersi ból, jakby ktoś przebił ci jedno z płuc.

I nagle zimna, brudna podłoga przy moim policzku.

Szarpanie w kieszeni ulubionego granatowego płaszcza.

_Zobaczcie, ten pedał ma przy sobie całe pięćdziesiąt dolców!_

Krew na języku.

_Nawet leży jak baba!_

Łzy pod powiekami.

_Przynajmniej zasilisz tych, którym pieniądze potrzebne są na coś więcej niż buty i puder, frajerze!_

Strach przed otworzeniem oczu.

_iPhone? Oj mały, chyba ci za dobrze robią w domu._

Jakbym zaraz miał obudzić się w trumnie i usłyszeć płacz taty nad moim własnym grobem.

Jeszcze _tylko_ dwa kopniaki w brzuch i cios w twarz. Teraz nie mogłem nie unieść powiek. Chociażby z bólu, który zrywał po kolei każdy nerw moim ciele i próbował wydostać się nawet przez oczy.

Wtedy - te wielkie, piwne oczy. Mimo perspektywy mogłem wyraźnie zobaczyć ich nietypowy kolor. W sumie burza loków, dość nietypowa jak na dresów, również nie miała szans gdzieś umknąć. Stał w czarnej koszuli i patrzył się prosto na mnie. Zaraz. Nie może być. Nie, jednak on też uciekł. Choć jako jedyny nie miał w ręku żadnej z moich rzeczy. Ani wielkiej bluzy, czy lśniącej w świetle księżyca łysej głowy.

Czy widok współczucia i przemykającej przez oczy troski u, jak widać, nowego czonka gangu jest w ogóle możliwy?

Boże, właśnie uderzyłem w impetem o kamienną podłogę i dostałem solidnego kopniaka prosto w twarz. Równie dobrze mogłem zobaczyć purpurowego nosorożca, a zastanawiam się nad światełkiem w oku chłopaka stojącego pięć metrów ode mnie.

W ostatniej chwili poczułem, że pod wpływem uderzeń zbiera mi się na wymioty. Samego faktu już nie zapamiętałem. Film, z korzyścią dla mnie, zdąrzył się już urwać na dobre.

* * *

><p>- Halo? Halo, proszę pana? Wszystko w porządku? O matko, co z nim teraz zrobić... - wysoki głosik ćwierkał mi prosto do ucha, próbując jednocześnie unieść do pozycji siedzącej moje widocznie poturbowane ciało.<p>

Ostrożnie rozchyliłem powieki, jakbym bał się, że zaraz ujrzę ciąg dalszy niekoniecznie przyjemnej konfrontacji ze szkolnym marginesem społeczeństwa. Jednak jedyną osobą, jaką zobaczyłem w ciemnościach panujących już na szkolnych korytarzu była niewysoka dziewczynka z długimi, czarnymi lokami i mocno zielonymi oczami świecącymi ostro w mroku zapadającej nocy. Nie było mowy, żeby chodziła do McKinley'a, wyglądała na najwyżej 14 lat, choć sądząc po wzroście godnym dużego krasnala ogrodowego ktoś mniej wnikliwy dałby jej ich najwyżej dziesięć.

- Obudził się pan! Nawet pan nie- - zaczęła znów melodyjnie układać słowa z prędkością jakiej nie powstydziłby się jeden z tych drogich samochodów, którymi noszą się takie osobistości jak Lady Gaga, czy Beyonce, kiedy uciąłem jej w połowie zdania:

- Kurt... Kurt Hummel - wyszeptałem niezdarnie starając się ułożyć w pozycji siedzącej, kiedy w reakcji na przenikliwy ból w lewym nadgarstu wydałem z siebie donośny syk.

- Proszę się nie nadwyrężać, zaraz przyjedzie pogotowie. Właśnie chciałam przystąpić do akcji reanimacyjnej, ale niestety twój oddech był bardzo wyraźny.

- Wybacz, że nie dałem ci okazji do uratowania ludzkiego życia - nawet w takich warunkach nie mogło zabraknąć mojego słynnego poczucia humoru. Sam nie wiem, czemu się tak zachowywałem. Dziewczyna, nie dość, że w ogóle zainteresowała się moją osobą i wezwała pogotowie, postanowiła się mną zająć, mając z tego dużą satysfakcję. _Zaraz... Pogotowie?_

- P-Pogotowie? Nie, nie ma takiej-

- Owszem, jest nawet i to nawet duża potrzeba - tym razem to ona przerwała mi w połowie zdania, modelując przy tym swój uroczy głosik tak, by sprawiał wrażenie nieznoszącego sprzeciwu. - Masz rozległą ranę na głowie, złamany nos, sądząc po wymiotach dostałeś w brzuch i prawdopodobnie lewa ręka też jest złamana.

Ledwo nadążałem z samym zrozumieniem znaczenia pojedyńczych słów, więc po kilkunastu sekundach analizowania wszystkich objawów byłem w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Wymioty, ręka, głowa... - nareszcie oparłem się całą rozpiętością pleców o szafkę i dotknąłem pulsującego bólem miejsca na głowie, po czym przyjrzałem się własnej dłoni pokrytej lepką, ciepłą krwią. - Zaraz, zaraz. Jako poszkodowany chciałbym wiedzieć, co mój wybawca robi w takim miejscu o tej porze.

- Wracałam z zajęć tanecznych, kiedy brat zadzwonił, że zostawił pieniądze dla mnie w swojej szafce, a że miałam po drodze, to szybko wpadłam odebrać to, co należy do mnie. Szłam akurat w stronę wyjścia, kiedy chcąc nie chcąc przykułeś moją uwagę, a ja jako przykładny obywatel chciałam ci pomóc - dziewczyna stwierdziła na jednym wydechu nie okazując żadnych oznak przejęcia i wyjęła z olbrzymiej, w dodatku jak na nastolatkę jej wzrostu, torby: wodę utlenioną, krótki kawałek bandaża, gazę i plastry. - A tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Lindsay. Lindsay Anderson.

- Och. Bardzo mi miło. - Wpatrywałem się w nią z zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zarówno z powodu burzy loków zwisających z głowy, widocznych teraz dzięki światłom z ulicy, całej apteczki, którą prawdopodobnie miała w torbie, melodyjnego głosu, jak i znajomego nazwiska. Pytanie tylko skąd jest mi znajome.

Przyglądałem się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Lindsay w końcu przerwała ciszę:

- Daj mi rękę. Trochę ją usztywnię, będzie mniej bolała przy poruszaniu.

Tak, ta dziewczyna miała coś w sobie. Gdybym był hetero, nie zastanawiałbym się ani chwili.

Zdziwiło mnie tempo, w jakim się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. W trakcie czekania na karetkę, przez około dwadzieścia minut, zdążyliśmy omówić ulubione seriale, musicale, utwory i celebrytów, z małą przerwą na przemycie cora gorzej wyglądającej rany na granicy czoła i lini włosów. Prawdopodobnie przed nikim nie otworzyłem się tak bardzo, a przynajmniej w tak krótkim czasie, jak przed tą nastolatką. Dzięki tak ożywionej konwersacji nie miałem też sposobności myśleć o zajściach dzisiejszego dnia, co raczej wychodziło mi w tej sytuacji na dobre.

Karetki nie było w dalszym ciągu, a mimo miło spędzanego czasu obrażenia zaczęły dawać coraz wyraźniejsze znaki swojej obecności. W dalszym ciągu nie mogłem ustać na nogach. Każda próba zmiany pozycji kończyła się paraliżującym bólem pod prawym płucem. Cały ten czas czułem niezaschniętą krew na głowie oraz coraz częstsze zawroty głowy, prawdopodobnie spowodowane coraz większym wycieńczeniem. Prawdę mówiąc, planowo miałem opuścić szkołę o godzinie czwartej, a aktualnie dochodziła ósma. Moja towarzyszka najwyraźniej też to zauważyła, bo wyrywając mnie z chwilowego zamyślenia powiedziała:

- Kurt, co się dzieje? Zbladłeś, o ile to jeszcze możliwe. Pomoc zaraz tu będzie, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

Dzięki Bogu, w którego nie wierzę, miała rację. Dalsza część wydarzeń była już tylko obrazami i ledwo słyszalnymi głosami. Podłącznie do tlenu. Opatrunek. Zdiagnozowanie złamania trzeciego żebra i nosa. Mały krwotok wenętrzny. Telefon do taty.

Obudziłem się nazajutrz rano, zegar wskazywał wpół do dziewiątej. Odruchowo sięgnąłem do twarzy by przetrzeć mocno zaspane oczy, kiedy ujrzałem swoją lewą rekę opatrzoną w tzw. szynę i prawą, z jednym wenflonem wbitym w zewnętrzną część dłoni. Przerażenie wzrosło jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zjechałem dłonią w dół i poczułem dziwny materiał na nosie, który najwyraźniej miał służyć jako jego usztywnienie. W niewielkiej odległości od łóżka siedział ojciec z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i niezdarnie zwisającą głową, informującą mnie, że mimo niekomfortowej pozycji zasnął bardzo głęboko. Dopiero wtedy całkowicie ocnknąłem się z porannego amoku i uświadomiłem sobie, że znajduję się w szpitalnej sali, z kroplówką nad łóżkiem, stalowym łóżkiem, czterema białymi ścianami i coraz wyraźniejszym obrazem wczorajszych wydarzeń.

Francuski. Szafka. Dresy. Brzuch. iPhone. Lindsay. I ten... _ten_ chłopak.

Czemu akurat on musiał stanąć mi teraz przed oczami? Czemu nie przyszedł mi do głowy ten, który zniszczył telefon? Albo ten, od którego dostałem w twarz? Tylko te krótkie loki delikatnie opadające na czoło, czarna koszula, z rozpiętymi dwoma guzikami i wielkie, piwne oczy. Właśnie, te oczy. Te, które zatrzymały się na mnie, skulonym z bólu na podłodze, z krwią kapiącą z nosa, i patrzyły z nieukrywanym przejęciem. Jakby zaraz miał podbiec, przytulić mnie i odpłacić reszcie za to, co właśnie zrobili. Niestety, miło jest pobyć nieuleczalnym romantykiem, jednak przeżycie wyidealizowanego pierwszego spotkania, spojrzenia w oczy, czy pocałunku w rzeczywistości może mieć miejsce tylko w głębokich zakamarkach mojej wyobraźni. Co najciekawsze, w szkole widziałem go, z tego co pamiętam, zaledwie kilka razy. To by wyjaśniało brak podobieństwa do nowych przyjaciół. Kurt Hummel po powrocie do zdrowia będzie musiał zrobić dogłębne dochodzenie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie gwałtownie tata, którego szyja widocznie nie wytrzymała i zmusiła do uniesienia się zmęczoną pozycją dotychczasowego odpoczynku głowę, a on sam przysunął się do łóżka zaraz po otwarciu zaczerwienionych i podkrążonych oczu.

- Cześć, młody. Jak się trzymasz? Długo nie śpisz? - ostatnie zdanie praktycznie wyziewał. Przykro było na niego patrzeć w takim stanie. Widać, że zszarpał sobie nerwy zeszłej nocy. Pomyśleć, co taki stres mógł zrobić jego sercu.

- Tak. Nie. Tato, ja... - i nagle, jakby znikąd, poczułem łzy pod powiekami. Przed chwilą czułem się jak podczas zwykłego poranka w domu, a w tej chwili całe emocje nagle nie mogły usiedzieć w środku mojego poobijanego ciała. Czy było ze mną tak źle? Im bardziej czułem, że chce mi się płakać, tym mocniej czułem się winny całemu temu zajściu. Nie dość, że dałem doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, to nie mogłem zwyczajnie poprowadzić rozmowy. Zacisnąłem powieki, by powstrzymać coraz większą ilość łez gromadzących się w oczach. - S-strasznie przepraszam. Ja n-nie...

I wtedy poczułem drobne krople spływające po policzkach i usta wykrzywiające się w niekontrolowany sposób. Wypuściłem nerwowo cały czas gromadzone powietrze i otworzyłem oczy. Po twarzy Burta błąkało się kilka emocji. Najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem chyba ogarnął go smutek, następnie w oczach było coś na kszałt złości, kiedy w końcu zebrał się w sobie, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem pełnym troski oraz jednocześnie powagi, i wziął wolno, lecz mocno, w ramiona. Westchnął tylko. Żadnych łez, czy pokrzepiających słów. Wiedział, że w takiej chwili potrzebuję jedynie takiej bliskości. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, przerywanej co jakiś czas moim, podchodzącym już pod histeryczny, szlochem. Kilkanaście minut później zdecydowałem się jednak zacząć rozmowę.

- Tato, j-ja naprawdę przepraszam. N-nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło. Nawet nie wiedziałem co, kiedy i jak, a-a potem ta dziewczyna i k-karetka... - wyjąkałem wyjątkowo niezdarnie, nawet jak na mnie. O ile wczoraj myślałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, to dziś uczucia rozsadzały mi głowę.

- Już dobrze, nic się nie stało. Nie masz za co przepraszać, mały. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, a teraz trzeba skupić się na tym, żeby ci, którym dało to tyle satysfkacji, dostali to na co zasługują. Moment... Powiedziałeś "dziewczyna"? - Burt poluźnił uścisk i spojrzał mi w oczy pytająco.

- Przykro mi, a-ale nie w tym sensie - poczułem mimowolny uśmiech na ustach. - Dziwnym trafem znalazła się akurat w szkole i zajęła mną z wielką chęcią. Miałem duże szczęście, że m-mnie znalazła - dalej nie panowałem do końca nad roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Ach, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Zastanawiałem się czemu zamiast sanitariuszy dzwoniła do mnie jakaś dziewczynka. Mam rozumieć, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z dziesięciolatką?

- Jestem pewien, że miała ich więcej niż dziesięć.

- Jedenastolatką? - obojgu nam zaczął wracać humor.

- Tato! Wyglądała na jakieś czternaście lat.

Szybką zmianę nastrojów i ambitną konwersację przerwała pani doktor z szerokim uśmiechem na mocno opalonej, kragłej twarzy.

- Witaj, Kurt. Miałeś wczoraj ciężki dzień. Aktualnie znajdujesz się w szpitalu. Ja jestem doktor Carter i od wczoraj zajmuję się twoich przypadkiem. Jak się czujesz? Odczuwasz jakikolwiek ból, zawroty głowy? - spytała czytając kartę przy łóżku i jednocześnie spisując coś do skórzanego notesu, jakby znała tą regułkę na pamięć, jak pracownik McDrive'a w McDonaldzie.

- Kiedy staram się gwałtowniej oddychać odrobinę bolą mnie żebra. Oprócz tego wszystko wydaje się być w porządku... Będę mógł dziś wyjść? - wypaliłem niespodziewanie ze słyszalną nadzieją w głosie, na co urocza doktor uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Jeżeli do godziny drugiej wszystko zostanie w takim samym stanie, to myślę, że masz duże szanse. Ale najpierw muszę się upewnić, czy na skutek uderzenia nie doszło do wstrząsu. Dasz radę usiąść?

Nie odpowiedziałem, po prostu spełniłem polecenie z delikatnym grymasem na twarzy, kiedy kręgosłup formował się w pozycji siedzącej. Kobieta usiadła na wprost mnie i spędziła kilka sekund na świecenie małą latarką po oczach, potem nastąpiła seria tradycyjnych pytań "Jak się nazywasz, kim jestem, kim jest mężczyzna siedzący na krześle, czy pamiętasz co się wczoraj wydarzyło".

- Wszystko wydaje się być na swoim miejscu. Teraz tylko przeanalizujemy wyniki badań i miejmy nadzieję, że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzisz już w domu. - powiedziała wesoło, z uśmiechem stale towarzyszącym lekkiemu, ale zdecydowanemu tonowi i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, ale odprowadziłem ją długim uśmiechem, którym również przywitałem wchodzącą ostrożnie Carole.

- Cześć, chłopaki. Byłam pewna, że oboje będziecie jeszcze odpoczywać - tu uśmiech na moment zniknął z jej oczu i dało się zauważyć w nutę zmartwienia na widok zmęczonego Burta, ale dalej nie schodził jej z ust. - Kurt, widzę, że nastrój dopisuje od samego rana. Jak się czujesz, skarbie? Finn za niedługo przyjedzie.

- Całe szczęście szybko wracam do formy. Niepotrzebnie wszyscy zawracacie sobie tym głowę - mimowolnie westchnąłem głośno. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie chciałem zostać męczennikiem, którego wszyscy głaszczą po głowie. Pragnąłem być już w swoim pokoju i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Może tylko odwiedziłbym do Lindsay. Chyba zdążyła wcisnąć mi do torby kartkę ze swoim adresem. Nie wypadłbym najlepiej, gdybym po tym, co zrobiła nie odezwał się ani słowem. Poza tym podświadomie chciałem utrzymać tę znajomość. Ta dziewczyna była zbyt... trudno znaleźć na nią określenie, ale z nią czułem się jak z prawdziwym przyjacielem. I koniecznie trzeba sprawdzić skąd kojarzę to nazwisko. - Wypiszą mnie popołudniu i wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku.

Ostatnie zdanie chciałem ozdobić uśmiechem, ale usta prawdopodobnie ułożyły się tylko w wydłużony grymas, co można było wywnioskować po jeszcze większej trosce w oczach tej ciepłej kobiety i niepewnego uścisku jakim obdarzyła mnie po powieszeniu płaszcza. Po dłuższej chwili odkleiła się ode mnie i zwórciła w kierunku ojca:

- Burt, zdajesz sobie sprawę jak wyglądasz? Bierz swoje rzeczy, jedź do domu i zdrzemnij się trochę. Zajmę się nim i razem z Finnem weźmiemy go później do domu, o to nie musisz się martwić. I nawet nie próbuj dyskutować. - Usta mężczyzny szybko otworzyły się, ale równie szybko wróciły do poprzedniej pozycji. Z Carole nie można było się spierać. Nie było warto, bo mimo iż była ona kobietą-aniołem, to wszelka konfrontacja w sprawach dbania o siebie i zdrowia była bezcelowa, bo natychmiast umieszczała na tobie swoje ciemnoniebieskie oczy, jak lufę od pistoletu i podnosiła grożąco palec, jakby zaraz miała nim pociągnąć za spust. Ja również patrzyłem na niego kiwając zachęcająco głową.

Ojciec widocznie poddał się sile sugestii, bo w milczeniu przenosił wzrok ze mnie na Carole i z Carole na mnie po kilka razy, aż ziewnął donośnie, zgarnął ze stolika resztki prowiantu do skórzanej torby i podszedł do łóżka.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz żebym pojechał?

Spuściłem wzrok i uśmiechnąłem nieznacznie, ale bardziej do siebie niż do tych dwojga. Nawet w takich okolicznościach miło było widzieć, że ktoś tak się tobą przejmuje.

- Tak, tato. Dosyć wysiedziałeś dziś w nocy. Zobaczymy się w domu.

Skinął głową z wyraźną ulgą i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy, przejeżdżając palcami po zadrapaniach na policzku.

- Trzymaj się, młody.

Wolnym krokiem kierowałem się ku własnemu pokojowi, stawiając każdy pojedyńczy krok na każdym stopniu schodów. Lekarka po zobaczeniu jakie trudności sprawia mi poruszanie się o mało nie cofnęła pozwolenia na opuszczenie budynku.

Najgorsze w tym jest jednak nie tymczasowe kalectwo, a fakt, że chyba powoli zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do traktowania, które kończyło się w taki sposób. Oczywiście akcje kończące się, tak jak ta, pobytem w szpitalu i szkodami materialnymi wymagały interwencji prawnej, ale powoli zaczynałem akceptować siebie w roli ofiary. Przyzwyczaiłem się do popychania na korytarzu, wpadania na szafkę, czy okrzyków zachwytu mą niebanalną osobą za plecami. Podświadomie miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś wszystkim przejdzie, znudzą im się prześladowania oraz uprzykrzanie życia i w końcu dadzą sobie spokój. I tu po raz kolejny przegrywa moja, najwidoczniej nieograniczona naiwność. Taki typ ludzi nigdy nie przestaje. Zaczyna się od oblewania napojami, przechodzi przez oblegi i sponiewieranie na korytarzu, a kończy pobytem w śpiączce. Nie wie kiedy skończyć, nie zna granicy dopóki naprawdę komuś nie stanie się krzywda. A najgorszy w tym wszyskim jest fakt, iż nie dość, że większość osób daży szkolnych chuliganów nieuzasadnionym szacunkiem (który często wywodzi się ze strachu), to jeszcze coraz więcej ludzi pragnie dołączać do tej grupy społecznej. Uważają bluzę ze znaczkiem adidasa lub bejsbolówkę na plecach za znak wyższości, a w rzeczywistości poza szerokimi ramionami dobrymi do wrzucania innych do śmietnika możnaby znaleźć w nich pełno innych, pozytywnych cech. Tak jak w tym niskim chłopaku. Widać, że jeszcze nie poddał się demoralizacji. Można było poznać, że musi wywodzić się z lepszej rodziny niż reszta blokowego gangu. Niekoniecznie bogatej, ale był typowym ułożonym chłopczykiem, który zapragnął zasmakować złej strony świata, a nie wie, od której strony ma ugryźć. Widocznie nowe otoczenie nie zaczęło jeszcze wywierać na niego wpływu.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie miałem pojęcia z jakiego powodu zacząłem się przejmowac jego życiem, sprawami, problemami, czemu chciałem żeby umiał wyrwać się z tego marginesu społeczeństwa. Może przez jego oczy. Tak, znowu _te_ oczy. Krótkie sekundy, które dawały wrażenie, jakbym zdążył poznać go w tej ulotnej chwili na wylot. Przejęcie. Strach. Inteligencja. Zdezorientowanie. I banalnie brzmiące dobro. Nie pasował tam. Nie powinien nawet próbować się wpasować. Nie zasługiwał trafienie do grupy osób, przez które teraz ja, jak i zapewnie wiele innych osób, nie mogę się głośno zaśmiać, ponieważ moja klatka piersiowa reaguje na każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch bólem przypierającym swą siłą do najbliższej ściany.

Pewnie kontynuowałbym swoje filozoficzne rozmyślania przez nawet kilka następnych godzin, ale podróż powrotna do domu, a potem do samego pokoju sprawiła, że mój umysł i ciało skupiło się już tylko na miękkim łóżku, na którym miałem spędzić pozostałą część dnia pogrążony w głębokim, aczkolwiek niespokojnym śnie.

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Kurt Hummel. Czy zastałem Lindsay?

Po ponad tygodniu dochodzenia do siebie w zaciszu domu pod opieką domowników wszyscy uznaliśmy, że w tą sobotę mogę w końcu udać się samotny spacer. Nie chciałem opowiadać do kogo zmierzam w odwiedziny, bo zapewne skończyłoby się to godzinnym wywiadem i pytaniami typu: "Jesteś pewien, że to tylko koleżanka?". Było dziś wyjątkowo słonecznie jak na koniec października. Postanowiłem zaprezentować się dziś jak najlepiej, chociaż plaster na zadartym nosie skutecznie odwracał uwagę od reszty starannie wyszykowanej twarzy. Odgarnąłem całą grzywkę do tyłu, włożyłem średnio obcisłe dżinsy z delikatnie zdartymi kolanami oraz prosty, biały t-shirt i małą, czarną, skórzaną kamizelkę z trzema szarymi guzikami. Całość dopełniały niskie, czarne Conversy, na które przepuściłem dwie ostatnie wypłaty z Breadstix. Promienie przyjemnie ogrzewały moją starannie wykremowaną i nieznacznie przypudrowaną cerę. Normalnie nie używam kosmetyków maskujących, ale zadrapania na policzku i gojący ślad na czole nie wyglądały najprzyjemniej dla osób postronnych.

- Tak, zaraz ją zawołam. Ach, ty pewnie jesteś tym chłopakiem, którego znalazła tydzień temu - niewysoka, lekko opalona kobieta z piwnymi oczami bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. Na mój widok w jej oczach odbiło się lekkie zdziwienie, ale ułamek sekundy później jej twarz rozjaśnił wielki, bo określenie 'duży' nie z pewnością nie byłoby wystarczające, biały uśmiech i zniknęła głębi korytarza.

Ledwo zdążyłem podeprzeć się o futrynę, a stanęła przede mną Lindsay, wzrostem prawdopodobnie dorównującym Rachel i radością wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Kurt! Świetnie wyglądasz! Naprawdę, nie kłamię, świetnie wyglądasz. Jak się czujesz? Jak ręka? - Tu spojrzała na moją dłoń, zawiniętą w pokaźne połącznie gipsu i bandaży, ale widok ten chyba tylko poprawił jej humor. - I czemu tak stoisz na zewnątrz? Wchodź szybko do środka!

Ta dziewczyna musiała przedawkowywać regularnie cukier, kofeinę lub napoje energetyzujące, bo chyba żaden człowiek nie miał takich pokładów energii, jakie ona mogła zapewne przechować w jednym palcu.

Wszedłem wolnym krokiem uważnie rozglądając się po ładnie urządzonym przedpokoju. Ktoś w tym domu z pewnością miał dobry gust. Mimo niewielkich rozmiarów można było się w niej swobodnie poruszać, jak i przechować sporą ilość ubrań, zachowując jednocześnie przyjemny dla oka wystrój. Oparłem się o ścianę i zacząłem powoli schylać w celu rozwiązania sznurówek. Mimo ćwiczeń i braku nadwyrężania się niektóre czynności wciąż lubiły sprawiać problemy. Natomiast młodsza dziewczyna stała cierpliwie, ubrana w czarne legginsy, o kilka rozmiarów za duży podkoszulek z Myszką Miki i kręconymi włosami zebranymi wysoko w kucyk.

Po niespełna minucie walki ze skomplikowanym systemem utrzymującym buty na swoim miejscu wyprostowałem się, ale nim zacząłem przepraszać za wolne tempo wykonywania tak prostych czynności ona zdążyła się odezwać pierwsza:

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że przyszedłeś... Martwiłam się, że może o mnie zapomnisz, nie będziesz chciał mnie widzieć, albo znajdziesz jakiś inny powód - jej wysoki głos zszedł kilka decybel w dół, a uśmiech pobladł smutno.

- Nie było możliwości żebym zapomniał, czy tym bardziej nie chciał cię widzieć. Wciąż jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny i w końcu mam u ciebie dług - odparłem szybko uśmiechając się i patrząc jej w oczy. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś taki jak ona może być kiedykolwiek smutny, a ona tymczasem i tak pozostawała urocza i słodka.

- Ależ skąd. Chodź, porozmawiamy o tym u mnie w pokoju. Musisz poznać mojego brata.

Lindsay otworzyła mi drzwi i kazała iść przodek. Wszedłem, patrząc z podziwem na minimalistyczny wystrój salonu, przechodzącego po lewej stronie w kuchnię odgrodzoną ścianką działową. Cały dom, a przynajmniej parter był urządzony w kremowych tonacjach, od białej czekolady po przybrudzony beż. Zrobiłem kilku kroków wprzód z zamiarem podziwiania niemałego telewizora, kiedy mój wzrok utkwił na osobie wychodzącej z łazienki, w wyniku czego poczułem, jak żołądek zaczyna zwężać się do rozmiarów kubka do kawy, a dech utwkił mi w piersi ze zdumienia.

Oto on stał przede mną. Ubrany w obcisłe, czarne dżinsy i brązowy, gładki t-shirt. Te same loki. Ta sama twarz. Te same oczy. Oczy, które patrzyły teraz na mnie z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym ze strachem. Czy to możliwe? Zamrugałem kilka razy, z nogami przyklejonymi do podłogi. Nie, to nie był ani sen, ani nawet najbardziej realistyczna fantazja. Poczułem dreszcze przechodzące przez ciało. Zapragnąłem jak najszybciej opuścić to pomieszczenie, chciałem wyjśc z tego domu i nigdy więcej tu nie wrócić. Czy się bałem? Chyba tak. Cały czas wmawiałem sobie, że prawie nic się nie stało, a już na pewno nic nie groziło mi ze strony tego chłopaka. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, że przecież równie dobrze może on być tylko kolegą brata Lindsay, który tak naprawdę jest zupełnie inną osobą. Niestety, nadzieję i ciszę, która zapanowała w opustoszałym salonie przerwała wesołym tonem najmłodsza z naszej trójki:

- Kurt, a oto mój brat, dzięki któremu miałam możliwość cię poznać - Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

- Kurt, a oto mój brat, dzięki któremu miałam możliwość cię poznać - Blaine Anderson.

W tej chwili zachciało mi się śmiać. Nie wiedziałem, czy było to zażenowanie, histeria, czy może cała ta sytuacja miała pewien ukryty komizm, który tylko niektóre, bardziej obeznane w kwestiach artystycznych osoby były w stanie wyczuć. Może to obłęd w oczach owego, którego najprawdopodobniej powinienem wychwalać za wielkoduszność, wyjątkowo niskiego chłopaka i wyraz twarzy, który wskazywał, że najchętniej z powrotem schowałby się do łazienki.

- Och. Naprawdę?

- W całym zamieszaniu zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że to Blaine nalegał żebym po przeszukaniu jego szafki rozejrzała się na korytarzu przy południowym wyjściu, bo widział tam gości ze szkoły napastujących jakiegoś chłopaka. Oczywiście nie miał odwagi żeby samemu zareagować, ale może to nawet lepiej. Jeszcze trafilibyście na tą samą salę w szpitalu - Lindsay chyba sie słyszała o czymś takim jak powaga. Kiedy u mnie mimowolnie niesmak tej sytuacji powodował dreszcze, to ona dalej szczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet opowiadając czarny humor wyglądała niewinnie i radośnie. Cóż, pewnie zachowywałaby się inaczej, gdyby znała prawdziwą wersję tej historii. Gdyby wiedziała, że ukochany braciszek zamiast przechodzić dwieście metrów od budynku szkoły tak naprawdę stał zaraz koło mnie i zawsze mógł aktywnie uczestniczyć w zdarzeniu na moją niekorzyść. Widząc zakłopotanie na jego twarzy po tym jak zmierzyłem go pytającym wzrokiem poczułem, że z nas dwóch to ja mam teraz przewagę. To ja znałem i mogłem w każdej chwili wyjawić prawdziwy przebieg historii z przed tygodnia.

- Dokładnie. Wolałem nie mieszać się bezpośrednio w te sprawy, - tu spojrzał na mnie znacząco, przybliżając się - ale wiedziałem, że ta mała będzie w stanie pomóc temu, kto akurat miał pecha tam znajdować. Miło mi.

Przez kilka sekund oboje staliśmy patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy, jakbyśmy szukali odpowiedzi na wszystko, co dotychczas się wydarzyło.

Ma piękne oczy.

_Ma piękne oczy_.

Zwróciłem głowę w kierunku Lindsay, która przyglądała nam się z zafascynowaniem trzylatka oglądającego teletubisie po raz pierwszy.

- Chodźmy do twojego pokoju. Wydaje mi się, że mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia, czyż nie? - przerwałem powstałą niezręczną ciszę wymusiłem na twarzy uśmiech, który najwidoczniej spełnił swoją misję, bo dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową i rozkazała gestem podążać za sobą w kierunku schodów.

Posłusznie wyminąłem Blaine'a, kiedy przystanąłem w pół kroku słysząc za sobą jedno ledwie słyszalnie wyszeptane słowo:

- Przepraszam.

Nie myśląc odwróciłem się i również wyszeptałem, głosem o kilka ton wyższym, zawierającym nutę pogardy:

- Za co? Za to co zrobiłeś? Czy może to czego nie zrobiłeś?

Zobaczyłem w jego oczach żal. Nie do mnie, do siebie samego. I jeszcze jakieś inne uczucie, którego nie byłem w stanie rozszyfrować. A może po prostu nie chciałem. Normalnie rozpłynąłbym się i wsiąknął w podłogę po usłyszeniu tego dźwięcznego głosu kierowanego prosto do mnie. W innym przypadku oddałbym fortunę by zobaczyć w jego oczach skruchę z mojego powodu. Teraz nie mogłem. Może i powinienem być mu wdzięczny. Ale chłopak, o którym myślałem jako o wrażliwym, zagubionym nowym uczniu okazał się nie tylko tchórzem, bo nie potrafił wypełnić celu w jakim zastał mnie ze znajomymi w szkole, ale i kłamcą, który sprytnie zmanipulował młodszą siostrę żeby wypiła piwo, które było dla niego zbyt wielkim ciężarem do uniesienia.

Nie dałem mu odpowiedzieć. Prychnąłem cicho i tylko pokiwałem głową z dezaprobatą, jak zawiedziony rodzic. Cóż, nie ukrywam, w istocie byłem zawiedziony. Wszystkie scenariusze sprowadzania tego przystojnego chłopca z burzą loków na głowie na dobrą drogę spłonęły brutalnie na stosie.

- Jak ci się podoba? - wyćwierkała stojąc pośrodku swojego pokoju.

I to nie byle jakiego pokoju. Osobie z moim smakiem trudno było odebrać oddech bez użycia siły, a kiedy już miało to miejsce, to powód musiał być naprawdę spektakularny.

Idąc po schodach szykowałem psychikę na spokojne przyjęcie widoku dużego, najprawdobniej różowego lub zielonego pokoju z biurkiem, małym, białym łóżkiem pod ścianą, abażurem zawieszonym na żarówce i kilkoma regałami na książki z walającymi się czasopismami, resztkami miśków i innych nastoletnich wymysłów. Oczywiście nie mogłoby się obyć bez trzydziestu plakatów nowowypromowanych piosenkarzów.

Tymczasem zamiast kilometrowego, bajkowego królestwa ujrzałem artystycznie urządzony, malutki pokoik. na wprost drzwi stało dwuosobowe łóżko, z czarną ozdobną ramą i fioletową pościelą. zajmowało ono większą część pokoju. Po prawej, na tej samej ściane co drzwi, mieściła się ciemna, drewniana, duża komoda w przedwojennym stylu, a obok niej, na przystającej ścianie, mieścił się duży regał wykonany z tego samego drewna, z wielką ilością książek. Zajmował on prawie całą ścianę. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się pokaźne biurko, kilka szafek na podłodze i gitara. Nad łóżkiem widniało duże okno ze śnieżnobiałymi firankami. Może nie byłoby nic ujmującego w tym pomieszczeniu, gdyby nie fioletowe ściany. A raczej ściany, które były fioletowe, a teraz można na nich zauważyć tylko przebłyski tego koloru. Bowiem były one pokryte abstrakcyjnymi, ręcznie wykonywanymi malowidłami, białymi malowidłami z czarnymi wstawkami, takimi jak cienie, mocniej zarysowane kontury, czy uwydatnione części ciała. Obrazy te znajdowały się zaraz obok siebie, linie przechodziły przez ściany przeobrażając się z jednego wzoru w drugi. W większości były to kobiety, np. Mairlyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, czy zupełnie odstająca od ich epoki Hayley Williams. Dało się zauważyć różne napisy, nie tylko po angielsku, zarysy zwierząt, mitologicznych stworów, nut, czy po prostu niezrozumiałe szlaki ozdabiające niezamalowane obszary.

Chwilę zajęło mi dojście do siebie. Lindsay widząc to zaśmiała się głośno.

- Nie jesteś pierwszym, który tak reaguje. Chociaż ja i tak was nie rozumiem. Co takiego fascynującego się tu znajduje, że wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na wybryk natury? - zapytała bardziej samej siebie, śmiejąc się uroczo. - Czy gdyby wszystko było biało-różowe i Bieber wisiał na ścianach to byłoby normalnie?

Chyba właśnie wysłałem jej jedno z owych spojrzeń, bo tylko wypuściła powietrze nosem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Nie chodzi o to, że to wszystko jest dziwne, bo z pewnością nie można tak tego nazwać. Po prostu jest... niesamowite. A ty masz niezwykły talent. Czegoś takiego nie wolno zmarnować.

I takim oto sposobem zamist rozmawiać o incydencie zeszłego tygodnia i moim stanie zdrowia, przegadaliśmy równe dwie godziny o zdolnościach plastycznych piętnastolatki. W trakcie rozmowy miałem okazję dokładnie dowiedzieć się ile dziewczyna ma lat. W sumie dobrze, że zajęliśmy się rozmową na tak lekki i przyjemny temat. Nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać o tymczasowym ograniczeniu ruchowym, które przypominało mi nieszczęśliwy, piątkowy wieczór i udało mi się łatwo zapomnieć o niesmaku związanym z Blainem.

Niestety, nie dane było mi odejść od niego myślami na długi okres czasu.

Po dwóch długich godzinach konwersacji Lindsay została wezwana na dół w celu pomocy rodzicom. Zapowiedziała, że przyjdzie za najpóźniej dziesięć minut, więc zacząłem rozglądać się po pokoju. Duże wrażenie zrobiła na mnie jej kolekcja książek; mimo wyglądajcego na dziecinne i radosnego usposobienia jej gust opierał się o poważniejsze i bardziej filozoficzne powieści w porównaniu do większości nastolatek w tym wieku. Zamiast Harlequinów, romansideł i sagi Zmierzch, dużo książek mówiło o problemach z sobą, nałogach, analizy charakteru, drugiej wojnie światowej i książek Colehiego. Zadziwiające jak sprzeczną naturę potrafią mieć niektórzy ludzie.

Właśnie sięgnąłem po jedną z wojennych książek, kiedy drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie.

- Lindsay gdzie jest mój... Wybacz - chłopak o aksamitnym znów przybrał ten zdziwiony wyraz twarzy i szybko kontynował - Posłuchaj, wiem co możesz myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, ale proszę, daj mi wyjaśnić-

- Wyjaśnić co? - czułem gniew wypełniający żyły. Nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć tego zjawiska, sama jego obecność wyprowadzała mnie z równowagi. Kontynuowałem chłodnym, opanowym tonem - Nie mnie powinieneś tłumaczyć się z kłamstwa.

- Ale powinienem wytłumaczyć czemu wtedy nie zareagowałem od razu - tym razem strach opuścił jego oblicze, twarz stężała, a głos zniżył się w sposób nieznoszący sprzeciwu. - Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego, więc przestań osądzać zanim poznasz powody takich, a nie innych decyzji.

Zdziwiła mnie jego pewność siebie, ale jednocześnie ucieszył fakt, iż Blaine jednak nie był cieciem zamykającym za każdym drzwi.

- Moja interwencja i tak nic by nie dała - kontynuował. - Jak widzisz nie należę do najlepiej zbudowanych typów, więc jeśli masz do mnie żal o to, że nie chciałem z tobą poleżeć na szkolnym korytarzu, to nie mogę nic na to poradzić - chyba nie on jedyny zaczynał odczuwać frustrację. Powoli zaczynałem czuć się coraz bardziej winny.

- Wcale nie mam...

- Po drugie - uciął zdecydowanie - skłamałem, ponieważ bałem się o ciebie. Nie chciałem przyjść żeby cię nie wystraszyć. Nie zabrałem żadnej z twoich rzeczy, nie dotknąłem cię i nawet się o ciebie martwiłem! - przy ostatniej rzeczy nie zapanował nad głosem, wskazując palcem na mnie.

Wtedy właśnie poczułem ciepło rozlewające się po ciele. Czułem jak kolana zaczynają mi się uginać, a wszystko dookoła przestawało być ważne. Ten oto chłopak, dalej ubrany w czarne dżinsy i brązową koszulkę, powiedział, że się o mnie martwił. Nie znał mnie, a mimo wszystko teraz, wśród tej agresji mogłem dostrzec ból odrzuconej troski. Tak, to była troska. O mnie. Otworzyłem usta, ale nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Teraz ja powinienem przepraszać? Czy może rzucić się na szyję i go przytulić? Albo kontynuować tą kłótnię?

Nagle na miejsce rozmyślań zaczęły przebijać się coraz większe zawroty głowy. Poczułem jak widok z Blaine'a zmienia się na sufit, a ciało zaczęło osuwać w tył, boleśnie uderzając o twardy regał. Doktor zapowiedziała, że takie sytuacje mogą mieć miejsce z lekami, które brałem.

I wtedy ręce splecione w koło moje talii. Silne, duże dłonie trzymające moje coraz słabsze ciało. Mimo wszystko dalej miałem otwarte oczy.

Był tak blisko. Mogłem policzyć każdą rzęsę nad jego okiem. Czułem na twarzy jego nerwowy oddech i niewyraźny, jakby wydobywający się zza ściany głos.

- Kurt! Kurt, co się dzieje? Nie zamykaj oczu. Ej, już, uspokój się, spokojnie. _Cholera_.

Poczułem, że coś wzięło mnie na ręce, kiedy obraz stawał się coraz bardziej zamazany. Znalazłem się na łóżku. Miękkim, dużym łóżku. Ktoś klepał mnie delikatnie po twarzy, co trochę rozjaśniało mi umysł na ułamki sekund.

Nagły prąd przeszedł moje ciało i wszystko wróciło do normalności. Wszystkie zmysły. Wszystko stało się wyraźne. Łącznie z twarzą Blaine'a w zaskakująco małym odstępie od mojej. Zamrugałem nerwowo, nie mając pojęcia co się właśnie stało, dzieje i co się zaraz stanie.

Pocałować go? _Nie, uzna mnie za wariata._

Nakrzyczeć? _Już dość mu się ode mnie dostało._

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzach. Poczułem szybsze bicie serca, kiedy stopniowo zaczął się przybliżać, aż nagle do naszych uchu doszedł dźwięk trochę naiwnego głosu Lindsay.

- Co wy robicie?

- J-ja, to znaczy K-Kurt... - Blaine gwałtownie wstał pozostawiając mnie ze wzrokiem utkwionym z pasją w suficie, a przed chwilą patrzącym prosto w jego wielkie, piwne, zdezorientowane oczy. - Kurt źle się poczuł i u-upewniałem się, czy wszystko w porządku.

- Całując go? - Lindsay nie wyglądała na zdegustowaną, raczej na bardzo zaciekawioną. Z naszej trójki chyba ją najbardziej śmieszyła niezręczność tej sytuacji.

- Ja w-wcale nie... - zdążył wyjąkać kręcąc nerwowo głową, ale przerwałem mu, usadawiając w pozycji siedzącej, zanim powiedziałby coś naprawdę głupiego:

- Nic się nie wydarzyło, nie bój się. Leki, które biorę czasami chwilowo utrudniają oddychanie, a Blaine chyba schylił się żeby upewnić się, czy jestem jeszcze żywy, czyż nie?

Czasami byłem niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy z posiadania tak dobrze wyćwiczonego talentu aktorskiego. Dzięki wiernemu odgrywaniu każdej sceny z _Wicked_, _Rent_ i występom w Glee miałem już dość szeroko rozbudowany wachlarz możliwości i wrodzoną wiarygodność. I tym razem udawanie przejęcia, a raczej jego braku, odegrałem na miarę Oscara.

- T-tak, dokładnie.

Uśmiechałem się pod nosem, niby to uspokajając młodszą siostrę zestresowanego chłopaka, a w rzeczywistości pod wpływem owego urzekającego zdenerwowania i uroczego jąkania. Nie umknęło ono uwadze Lindsay.

- Masz szczęście, bo jeszcze Kurtowi uwierzę. Ty i tak zawsze miałeś talent do zawstydzania się przez najprostsze rzeczy. Tak jak dwa lata temu na waka... - tym razem nie miała okazji dokończyć zapowiadającego się monologu, bo jeszcze przed chwilą rozdygotany Blaine wielkim krokiem przemierzył dystans dzielący jego i młodą dziewczynkę, zasłaniając jej dłonią usta.

- Tak, tak, to niesamowicie fascynująca historia. Kiedyś ci ją opowiemy. Teraz powinienem odwieźć cię do domu - jeszcze raz spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, lecz tego wzroku nie mogłem już zrozumieć. Odwróciłem szybko głowę i zsunąłem się z łóżka, poprawiając popodwijane ubrania.

- Dziękuję, ale to nie będzie konieczne. Spacer dobrze mi zrobi.

- Taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę - ten chłopak naprawdę zmieniał nastroje jak pary rękawiczek. Z wystraszonego chłopczyka w kilka minut potrafił zmienić się w dorosłego i niesamowicie opiekuńczego mężycznę.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa, wypowiedzane, mimo poważnego tonu, aksamitnym, męskim głosem zareagowałem tylko drobną próbą protestu w postaci bezgłośnego rozchylenia ust, przekształconym w blady uśmiech.

* * *

><p>W milczeniu wyszliśmy z domu. Z wciąż osłabionym wyrazem twarzy pożegnałem się z panią Anderson i jej córką, której obiecałem jak najszybsze spotkanie, kiedy Blaine dalej upierał się przy przetransportowaniu mnie do domu. Chyba naprawdę musiał się przejąć incydentem na górze, bo mimo naszego rzucającego się w oczy rozbawienia sam pozostawał pochmurny. Nawet udało mi się wyłapać jedno zmartwione spojrzenie skierowane w moją stronę.<p>

Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą zaledwie dwa razy. Jeśli traktował tak każdą osobę, którą poznał, to rodzina powinna być z niego bardzo dumna.

W samochodzie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Młodszy chłopak, o czym dopiero miałem się dowiedzieć, przerwał ją dźwiękiem odpalanego samochodu, po czym odgarnął niesforne włosy z czoła i spytał bezbarwnym głosem:

- Dokąd jedziemy?

Niekoniecznie takiego początku rozmowy się spodziewałem. Bardziej niż słowa nie podobał mi się ton. W tych kilkanaście minut temu gotujących się od emocji oczach teraz widniała pustka, a przejęta barwa wydobywająca się z ust ustąpiła miejsca dźwiękom kierowanym donikąd. Po chwili konsternacji zdobyłem się na odpowiedź i nie dbając o dumę przestawiłem się na nieco wyższy i weselszy głos.

- Możesz podjechać pod Lima Bean.

- Mieszkasz w Lima Bean? - spytał ironicznie, patrząc w lusterko i zaczął wykonywać pierwsze ruchy kierownicą.

- Um, nie...

- Więc powiedz gdzie mam cię zawieźć - jego głos zaczynał ocierać się o złość.

- Widzę, jak bardzo denerwuje cię moja obecność i chcę jak krócej siedzieć ci na głowie - mimo dobrych chęci nie udało mi się utrzymać miłego tonu. _Najpierw prawie mnie całuje, a za chwilę wydziera się bez powodu. Tak nie będzie._

- Denerwuje twoja obecność? Ja po prostu... - urwał i spuścił chwilowo głowę w geście bezradności. - Po prostu zmartwiłem się tym... tym co zaszło w domu.

- Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem wam o tym wspomnieć. Leki mają takie...

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o leki! - otworzyłem szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć. Tyle, że nie był to krzyk złości, czy agresji. Brzmiał bardziej jak frustracja i wydostająca się na zewnątrz, głęboko chowana w sobie niepewność. - Może dla ciebie to normalne, ale ja nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kiedy staram sobie to wszystko ułożyć, przyzwyczaić się do nowego miejsca, odpychać od siebie wszystkie _takie_ myśli, a wtedy nagle pojawiasz się ty i tam leżysz, i potem przychodzisz, i mdlejesz, i wtedy... - i wtedy załamał mu się głos. O ile nie mogłem o nim powiedzieć w tej chwili zbyt wiele, to z pewnością nie miał problemów z otwieraniem się przed innymi. Ale to lepiej dla niego. Człowiek cierpi dużo mniej, kiedy natychmiast oczyszcza się ze zmartwień, a nie płacze dniami w poduszkę.

Zauważyłem, że nie może utrzymać spokojnie kierownicy, więc kazałem mu zaparkować pod najbliższym sklepem. Przystąpiłem do roli pocieszyciela. Przynajmniej to zostało mi w relacjach z przystojnymi chłopakami. Zawsze mogłem poklepać ich po plecach i przekonywać, że Gertruda lub Berta na pewno o nich teraz myślą.

- Blaine, przecież nic między nami nie zaszło. Nie ma powodu żeby... - tutaj przerwał mi kolejny raz w trakcie trwania naszej samochodowej rozmowy, co powoli zaczynało mnie irytować. Jednak wolałem zignorować ten fakt ze względu na powagę sytuacji i jego aktualny stan psychiczny.

- Nie zaszło tylko dlatego, że weszła Lindsay. Jestem świadom tego, jak to by się potoczyło i ty też zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie płakał. Nie musiał żeby było widać jak dużą rozterkę przeżywa w głębi siebie.

- Posłuchaj mnie raz, a uważnie. Tym razem postaraj się nie przerywać. Zastanów się i odpowiedz. Nie jestem tobą i nie czytam ci w myślach, ale jeśli przyznasz się do tego przede mną, a jednocześnie przed samym sobą będzie ci dużo łatwiej.

Upewniłem się, czy na pewno słuchał i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, utkwione w mojej twarzy jak w ostatniej desce ratunku, kontynuując tak bardzo opanowanym głosem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać:

- Nie chcę sobie zyskać twoim kosztem chłopaka i nie mam jakichkolwiek innych intecji oprócz chęci pomocy. Powiedz mi - myślisz, że jesteś gejem?

Dłuższą chwilę patrzył mi prosto w oczy, jakby szukał w nich odpowiedzi na przed momentem wypowiedzane pytanie. W końcu spuścił głowę i spojrzał na swoje splecione, spocone dłonie.

- Ja... Chyba... Nie wiem - zamierzałem kontynuować filozoficzny monolog, jednak uciszył mnie uniesieniem jednej z rąk. Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął powieki, widocznie układając w myślach odpowiednie słowa.

- Kiedyś... Kiedyś był chłopak. Nie chłopak jako _chłopak_. Przynajmniej nie od razu. Znajomy z drużyny, ze starej szkoły. Dylan. Sam nie wiedziałem kiedy wszystko zaszło tak daleko. Na początku tylko się mu przyglądałem, analizowałem koszulki, spodnie, blond włosy z naturalnymi pasemkami, - z każdym słowem niemrawy uśmiech na jego twarzy stopniowo się powiększał. Widać było jak drogie były mu wspomnienia, którymi postanowił się ze mną podzielić - umięśnione ramiona i opalone łydki. Nie wiedziałem co czułem. Myślałem, że to zwykły podziw. Był dwa lata starszy i bardzo lubiany, a mimo wszystko w miarę ułożony i inteligentny. Pewnego piątku, po treningu, zaprosił mnie do siebie do domu. Mówił o zwykłym, koleżeńskim spotkaniu. Komputer, jedzenie, piłka nożna. Nie powiem, byłem dość zdziwiony tą propozycją, zważając na fakt, że poza boiskiem praktycznie nie rozmawialiśmy. Ale dreszcze przechodzące ciało na dźwięk jego głosu kazały się zgodzić.

Blaine zdążył pogrążyć się w swoim świecie. Zaczął na moment żyć wspomnieniami, widocznie jednymi z lepszych, bo każdemu zdaniu towarzyszył inny rodzaj uśmiechu. Śmiał się bardziej do siebie, niż do mojej osoby, ale mimo tego ten widok rozgrzewał serce.

Oderwał wzrok od zajętych swoich, wzajemnie zajętych sobą placów i spojrzał na mnie z urzekającym, delikatnie nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Wieczorem zjawiłem się pod drzwiami do jego domu. Pamiętam, było wyjątkowo chłodno jak na kwiecień. Stałem kilkanaście sekund, nawet zacząłem się martwić, że zostałem wystawiony, ale po chwili Dylan stawił się w drzwiach, z włosami niepokornie spadającymi na oczy.

_- Cześć, śmiało, wchodź. Nikogo nie ma._

- I ten niezręczny uścisk w żołądku po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania. Wszedłem szybko zacierając dłonie, zdjąłem wszystkie zbędne nakrycia, a Dylan kazał mi usiąść na kanapie w salonie. Po chwili przyniósł szklanki z sokiem i dołączył do mnie na sofie - przestał patrzeć mi w twarz. Teraz był zapatrzony w przednią szybę samochodu, rozgarniając wszystkimi zmysłami odległe wspomnienia. - Przypominam sobie tylko, że podjąłem temat piłki nożnej, ale on i tak odpowiadał półsłówkami, przeczesując co chwilę nerwowo włosy. Niezniechęcony przerzuciłem się na nowe filmy w kinach, kiedy przerwał mi nagle, patrząc prosto w oczy.

_Blaine's PoV._

- Blaine... Chcę żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zaprosiłem Cię tutaj tylko na pogawędkę o samochodach - jego niski głos zawierał w sobie teraz pewną tajemniczą nutę. - Chciałem... Chodzi o to, że chciałem podzielić się z tobą pewnym sekretem. Jesteś najodpowiedniejszą osobą do bycia jego powiernikiem. Myślę, że ułatwi życie nam obu, ale bardzo cię proszę o dyskrecję. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, patrząc na mnie znacząco. Czułem przyspieszone bicie serca. Porównywalne z tym, które następowało na skutek widoku Dylana po wyjściu ze szkolnego prysznica. Dotychczasowe fakty, myśli i odruchy zaczęły układać się w jednolitą całość jeśli chodzi o moje uczucia względem niego. Tylko co miał na myśli mówiąc o bardzo ważnym sekrecie?

Nie dał mi dłuższej chwili do rozmyślań nad tą sprawą.

Z porządkowania myśli i przechodzenia fazy wewnętrznego szoku po analizie własnych upodobań wyrwała mnie ciepła dłoń zajmująca miejsce na mojej własnej. Podniosłem wzrok ze stolika do kawy, który służył mi jako punkt skierowania uwagi i spojrzałem na nasze złączone dłonie leżące na moim kolanie. Spojrzałem pytająco na starszego chłopaka, jednak on dalej uśmiechał się ciepło.

- Teraz rozumiesz?

Poczułem ciepło rozlewające się w każdej części ciała. Znajdowaliśmy się tak blisko siebie. Nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Czy próbował mi powiedzieć... to? Czy nie tylko ja wieczorem widziałem w suficie jego twarz? Nie odpowiedziałem. Uczucia wprawiały w drgania całe ciało. Teraz, albo nigdy.

Gwałtownie przycisnąłem swoje wargi do jego własnych. Wiedziałem, że nie było potrzeby wykonywać ruchów tak szybko i mało delikatnie, ale przerażenie ogarniające na myśl o tym, że wszystko może się zaraz skończyć, magicznie rozpłynąć, czy zapaść pod ziemię kazało działać jak najprędzej, bez zbędnego analizowania sytuacji.

Poczułem jak oddaje pocałunek, jednak mniej łapczywie. Chwilę nasze wargi poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie, kiedy oderwałem się od niego i spojrzałem w jego czarne, głębokie oczy. Przyglądał mi się z zachwytem wymalowanym na twarzy. Poczułem jak przejeżdża mi końcami palców po policzku, a jego wargi wyginały się w lekkim, zestresowanym uśmiechu.

Czy było to dla niego tak ważne jak dla mnie?

Przerwał kolejne rozmyślania głębokim pocałunkiem. Wpił sie w moje usta, wsuwając język do środka. Teraz nie miałem oporów. Czułem się tak niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy miałem przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Od teraz.

Z rozmachem położyłem mu rękę na szyi, czując jak pożądanie wypełnia moje żyły. Pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej łapczywe. Jeśli na początku było to tylko delikatne wprowadzenie, to teraz zmieniło się w chaotyczny taniec. Nie tylko języków, warg, czy rąk. Nasze emocje wędrowały z jednego punktu na drugi, nie pozostawając na żadnym przez dłużej niż cztery sekundy. Wsparłem się na kolana i przygwoździłem go ciałem, będąc w pozycji siedzącej na górze. Zacząłem schodzić w dół, wzdłuż szyji, rozpinając po kolei każdy z trzech guzików granatowej koszuli, usatysfakcjonoway cichymi jękami blondyna. Wszystko szło idealnie, chociaż i tak nie ma odpowiedniego przymiotnika na to, co się między nami działo. Aż całą atmosferę rozkruszyła na drobne kawałki barwa kobiecego, niedowierzającego głosu.

_Kurt's PoV._

- Jedno słowo - _wyjdź_cie - nie było śladu po wcześniejszej, krótkotrwałej radości Blaine'a. Teraz jego twarz wypełniało rozgoryczenie i najprostszy ból. Ból, który musiał rozrywać go na milion części za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał. Mogłem się tylko domyślać. - Oboje wybiegliśmy z domu. Ja pobiegłem w stronę swojego mieszkania, słysząc za plecami nawoływania Dylana, przerywane przekleństwami. W poniedziałek trener oświadczył, że musiał pilnie przenieść się z rodziną do Waszyngtonu.

Mimowolnie siedziałem z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Cała ta historia (a może po prostu sposób w jaki ten chłopak ją opowiedział) powodała u mnie zapotrzebowanie na dodatkowe zapasy powetrza. Niby nie było w niej nic bardzo tragicznego, żadnych rozwodów, czy śmierci, ale samo wyobrażenie młodego, piętnastoletniego chłopca, odkrywającego siebie, przeżywającego w pewnym sensie uczuciowe olśnienie, które skończyło się w taki sposób... Nie mogłem winić go o nastawienie do swojej orientacji.

- Dlatego teraz robię wszystko, żeby zniechęcić się do bycia... bycia gejem - wymawiał to słowo z trudnością towarzyszącą wypychaniu kamieni nerkowych. - Boję się. Boję się, że kiedy znów zaakceptuję siebie, zacznę się oswajać i przyzywczajać, to wszystko dookoła znowu runie, a ja popadnę w depresję na kolejne pół roku. Nie razi mnie sam fakt bycia homoseksualistą. Wierz mi, rozumiem to "zjawisko" doskonale. Ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie wytrzymać poglądy innych ludzi, kiedy będę starał się być sobą. W końcu do siebie doszedłem, - teraz spiętemu głosowi towarzyszły też niezrozumiałe ruchy rąk - zamazałem rzeczy, które miałem zapomnieć, postanowiłem rozpocząć nowe życie. Pełne znajomych, a tak naprawdę obfitujące w samotność. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Ludzie w szkole, nauka. I teraz znalazłem się tutaj, nie mogąc panować nad drżeniem głosu.

Żal ściskał mi serce. Nie wiedziałem jak mam mu pomóc. Nie wiedziałem jak ją zaoferować żeby nie doprowadzić do niezręcznej sytuacji. Myślałem, że to ja byłem zagubiony, że nikt nie mógł mieć gorszych doświadczeń w tej kwestii ode mnie. Było mi szkoda, a jednocześnie zacząłem darzyć go dużym podziwem. Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie unieść tą sytuację. Czy mógłbym poruszać się wśród ludzi nie widząc twarzy tego chłopaka, czy nie czułbym takiego wstrętu do własnej osoby, że nie zrobiłbym czegoś, co zagrażałoby własnemu życiu.

Po kilku minutach ciszy podjąłem decyzję. Widziałem, że Blaine również zbierał się by wznowić rozmowę, ale uprzedziłem go, patrząc prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco:

- Panie Blaine Anderson, właśnie zyskał pan nowego przyjaciela. Od dziś wszystkie problemy, troski, zażalenia proszę składać do mnie. Zamierzam być pańskim przewodnikiem po nowej drodze życia.

Początkowo obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem pt. "Co z tobą jest nie tak?", ale po chwili pokiwał wolno głową, ze smutnym i małym, lecz pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

- Bardzo mi miło, panie Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

- Cześć – usłyszałem znajomy głos zza metalowych drzwiczek. Ciepły, dźwięczny, wesoły, znajomy głos.

Prędko schowałem notatnik z kilkoma, niekoniecznie zawierającymi najbardziej wskazaną do przekazania Blaine'owi treść - rysunkami powstałymi podczas ogromu nużacych lekcji. Oczywiście jego zawartość pozostawała tajemnicą dla większości populacji McKinley'a, z wyjątkiem Mercedes.

Minął ponad tydzień od naszej rozmowy w samochodzie.

Odchyliłem się do tyłu, wychylając głowę zza drzwi, w celu ujrzenia swojego rozmówcy. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na fakt, iż aktualna dawka zaczerpniętego powietrza zatrzymała się niebezpiecznie w przełyku na widok rzędu śnieżnobiałych, uśmiechających się do mnie zębów, które ozdabiały jego, przynajmniej wyglądającą na szczęśliwą twarz. Dopiero drugi raz widziałem go w dobrym nastroju. Przynajmniej tak dobrym. Mimo wszystko, ciężko znosił mentalny powrót do wydarzeń pierwszej miłości. Jakby coś cały czas trzymało to w środku, jakiś zawór był w nim zakręcony tak długo, że kiedy doszło do przeciążenia cała zawartość i kumulacja uczuć wydostała się z kilkakrotnie powiększoną siłą i dłuższym efektem późniejszego, egzystencjonalnego doła. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak nawet jeden drobny uśmiech rozgrzewał mi serce. Nie tylko dlatego, że wyglądał wtedy niesamowicie przystojnie. Świadomość, że po zdarzeniach ostatnich dni znów może czuć się komfortowo była wystarczającym wynagrodzeniem.

Witaj. Widzę, że humor dopisuje. - Odwdzięczyłem się, miałem nadzieję, równie promiennym uśmiechem. Przez weekend nie wymieniliśmy ani słowa, ale nie ciążyło mi to na sercu. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę wymagać bezgranicznej przyjaźni po kilku dniach, na dodatek nie należących do najlżejszych.

Owszem. Wiesz... wydaje mi się, że nareszcie, prznajmniej po części, zacząłem akceptować to, jaki jestem. Nie tyle akceptować, co przerzucać się na prawidłowy tok myślenia. Nie zagłuszać uczuć, nie spuszczać głowy przy każdym kroku na korytarzu przed obawą niechcianych odczuć przy spoglądaniu na chłopaków. Mimo, że nie byłem najbardziej zaangażowanym rozmówcą przez ostatni tydzień, uważnie Ci się przyglądałem. - Nie mogłem powstrzymać unoszących się w geście zdziwienia brwi, na co Blaine uniósł niewinnie ręce. - Nie o to chodzi, nie bój się. Przyglądałem się, jak funkcjonujesz na co dzień. Jak rozmawiałeś ze mną, zazwyczaj z półsłowkami w roli odpowiedzi, z przyjaciółmi, jak dumnie patrzyłeś w oczy każdemu mięśniakowi. Nawet, kiedy zostałeś oblany koktajlem miałeś dalej tą samą, pewną siebie minę i dumnie uniesioną głowę. Z satysfakcją prezentowałeś swój styl ubioru i bycia, jednocześnie nie patrząc na innych mężczyzn, jak na obiekty niepochamowanego porządania. Będąc sobą udowodniłeś mi, że bycie... Gejem nie oznacza bycia wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa i wytykania palcami na ulicy.

Najwidoczniej prowadzenie monologów w zabójczym tempie było u Andersonów cechą rodzinną. Tyle, że Blaine, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, po swojej przemowie wydawał się być minimalnie zdyszany, podczas, gdy dziewczyna zapewne miałaby obmyślone kolejne trzydzieści minut jednostronnej rozmowy.

Ile czasu zajęło ci przygotowanie tego? - Nie mogłem zrezygnować z wrodzonej nuty ironii, ale pozostawałem niezmiennie uśmiechnięty.

Po przemyśleniu pewnych spraw przygotowanie nie było konieczne – odparł, patrząc zalotnie spod rzęs. Przyznam, nie łatwo było się powstrzymać od łakomego skoku na jego osobę w tej chwili.

Wiesz, tak się składa, że w moim przypadku nieopisanym wspraciem okazało się Glee. Kto wie, może będziesz kolejnym cudownym przypadkiem na koncie uzdrowiciela zwanego muzyką? Zadarł delikatnie głowę i obrzucił mnie niepewnym spojrzeniem, lecz pod wpływem mojego nieśmiertelnego uśmiechu zdawał się nabierać pewności.

Niby można spróbować... - Skierował wzrok na swoje czarne trampki, ale pociągnąłem go w kierunku sali, zanim miał szansę kontynuować. - Zaraz, poczekaj!

Jakiś problem? - Stanęliśmy przed salą do hiszpańskiego.

Jesteś pewien, że tak można? Po prostu wejdę i oznajmię, że jestem częścią chóru?

Niestety, tak łatwo nie ma – roześmiałem się. - Najpierw musisz udowodnić, że się w ogóle nadajesz. Właśnie, myśl szybko nad piosenką. Chyba nie będziesz miał z tym problemu?

A skąd pewność, że w ogóle umiem śpiewać? - Uniósł figlarnie brew.

Zdaję się na wrodzony dar odkrywania talentów.

Skierowaliśmy się do oddalonej o trzy klasy sali chóru, rozmawiając o ciekawostkach związanych z Glee. Zaskakujące, jak nagle zaczęliśmy zachowywać się jak dobrzy znajomi, nawet bez cienia skrępowania, czy wachania.

Nie wiedzieliśmy jednak, że z klasy hiszpańskiego uważnie obserwał nas nikt inny, jak Dave Karofsky.

center***/center

Weszliśmy powoli do klasy, Blaine, stąpając kilka kroków za mną uważnie przyglądał się wystrojowi pomieszczenia. Finn rozmawiał na temat kroków tanecznych z panem Shuesterem i Mikiem, a po gestykulacji można było stwierdzić, że jest dość zdesperowany. Tymczasem Santana wymieniała na siedzeniach czułości z Puckiem, a Sam z zaangażowaniem dyskutował z Quinn o repertuarze kin, trzymając się czule za ręce. Zazwyczaj w komplecie byliśmy dopiero kilka minut po dzwonku, więc Blaine przynajmniej miał czas na dokładne, mentalne przygotowanie do wykonania utworu.

Muszę być dziś przesłuchiwany? - zapytał po chwili milczenia, po dłuższym przyglądaniu się wymianie pocałunków Santany i Pucka zdegustowanym wzrokiem.

Przygotowywałem w głowie sensowną odpowiedź, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek i reszta chórzystów równocześnie weszła do klasy. Niektórzy zwracali większą, inni mniejszą uwagę na nowego chłopaka. Jedynie Mercedes puściła do mnie oko na widok conajmniej interesującego towarzysza.

William odłożył przeglądane właśnie sprawdziany i wyszedł na środek.

Widzę, że zanim zajmiemy się tematem dzisiejszych zajęć Kurt chce nam kogoś przedstawić, tak? - Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i wskazał dłońmi na Blaine'a, kierując na niego spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów.

Trąciłem go łokciem w bok, ponaglając do pokazania się wszystkim.

Opuścił torbę, wstał i skierował się na środek pomieszczenia, ukazując wszystkim zainteresowanym swoją nienanaganną sylwetkę. Kolejna rzecz, którą mogłem mu dziś przyznać – prezentował się świetnie. Może oprócz nażelowanych, naturalnie pięknie układających się loków. Dżinsy były, jak zwykle czarne, lekko potargane na kolanach, a białą koszulkę ozdabiał długi, szary cardigan. Do dopełnienia monochromatycznego ubioru wybrał czarne Conversy pod kostkę. Prosto i zarówno elegancko. Rozmyślania pełne uwielbienia dla stojącego przede mną, młodego mężczyzny rozwiał jego zdenerwowany, rozbrzmiewający płynnie po całej sali głos:

Nazywam się Blaine Anderson. Przeprowadziłem się do Limy kilka tygodni temu, więc wciąż oswajam się z atosferą panującą w McKinley. Śpiewałem w chórze, w poprzedniej szkole i zostałem zachęcony do spróbowania swoich sił w tutejszym Glee.

Do moich uszu doleciał szept Santany: "Dobrze wygląda, po co się tu pakuje?".

Potrzebujesz akompaniamentu, czy umiesz na czymś grać? - zapytał pan Shuester cierpliwie.

Umiem grać na pianinie – stwierdził i skierował się do stojącego za nim pianina.

Wszyscy siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Prawdę mówiąc, rozpierała mnie ciekawość. Jego sposób mówienia był zachwycający i skręcało mnie na samą myśl o śpiewie. Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjmie propozycję tak szybko, ale, jak widać, gra była warta świeczki.

Usiadł wygodnie przy pianinie i chwilę trzymał palce na klawiszach, jakby starał się z nimi oswoić i potrzebował chwili na przypomnienie samego sposobu gry.

Zamknął oczy i swobodnie zaczął poruszać dłońmi po fortepianie, zatracając się zupełnie w innym świecie. Otworzył usta, z których popłynęła głęboka, męska, czysta barwa:

center[i]Easy come, Easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give,

Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open,

Why were they open?[/i]/center

Patrzyłem szeroko otwartymi oczami, aż zmusiłem się do przeglądnięcia wrażeń reszty grupy. Na moje szczęście, wszyscy byli równie oczarowani. Brittany wydawała się być już bliska płaczu, Santana z tajemniczym uśmiechem obserwowała Blaine'a, a Rachel wpatrywała się w niego, jak w monstrualne dzieło sztuki w świeżo otwartej galerii. On tymczasem miał wciąż zmrużone oczy, tylko czasami delikatnie rozchylał powieki, by skontrolować ułożenie palców.

center[i]Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,

You tossed it in the trash, you did.

To give me all your love is all

I've ever asked cause what you don't understand, is[/i]/center

Teraz wszyscy wczuli się już w rytm piosenki i z uśmiechem na ustach wykonywali partie chóru, na co Blaine ze zdziwienia wybudził się z transu i otworzył oczy, by zlustrować zaistniałą sytuację.

center[i]I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you ( yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same.[/i]/center

Zaczerpnął powietrza i zamierzał kontynuować występ, kiedy jego grę przerwały stojące owacje pana Shue. Zaraz za nim podniósł się Sam, podnosząc z sobą Quinn, następnie na równe nogi zerwałem się ja, Mercedes, Mike i Rachel, a za nami podążyła reszta grupy. Blaine siedział, z delikatnym rumieńcem oblewającym policzki i przyglądał się wszystkim z nieukrytym zdziwieniem. Niezręcznie podniósł się z siedzenia, kiedy podbiegł do niego Puck, zostawiając siedzącą, wyraźnie niezadowoloną Santanę samą i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Chyba mogę bez sprzeciwu powiedzieć za nas wszystkich – witamy w Glee Club! - Anderson odwzajemnił uścisk ręki, lecz Puckerman szybko przemienił go w mocnego "miśka", co zaskutkowało kolejnymi brawami i okrzykami chórzystów.

Oboje wrócili na miejsca i zaraz po tym, jak Shuester zaczął omawiać zajęcia na dzisiejszy tydzień Blaine zaczął do mnie szeptać, przybliżając twarz niebiezpiecznie blisko i powodując mimowolne drgnięcie całego ciała:

Jak wyszło? - Odwróciłem szybko głowę, patrząc mu w twarz, gdyż dłuższe znoszenie jego oddechu na policzku mogłoby przyprawić mnie o nienajprzyjemniejszy problem.

Jeszcze pytasz? Widziałeś, że wszyscy jesteśmy pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nie pomyślałbym, że będziesz miał aż [i]taki[/i] głos. - Mimo rozpływającego się po organiźmie zdenerowowania, a raczej, bardziej prawdopodobnie, podniecenia, wciąż starałem się uśmiechać uroczo. Trochę trudno było mi poukładać w głowie natłok dzisiejszych zdarzeń, a wizja powrotu do poprzednich, zdołowanych nastrojów Blaine'a skutecznie odstraszała.

Uśmiechnął się na te słowa tak uroczo, że zapewne nie tylko ja, a wszyscy uczniowie chcieliby wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy, przenigdy nie wypuścić. Widocznie taki był już mój los, ktoś zaplanował dla mnie rolę umierającego wewnętrznie romantyka-przyjaciela, nawet w wypadku tej samej orientacji.

Otworzyłem usta, ale pod wpływem widocznie zirytowanego spojrzenia nauczyciela wolałem rozpocząć planowanie późniejszej rozmowy i skupić na temacie zajęć. Kto, jak kto, ale Kurt Hummel, nawet ze złamanym sercem musi podążać wszystkimi siłami ku przyszłej karierze.

[i]Masz ci los. Adekwatny temat. "Złamane serce".[/i]

Mimo wszelkich starań, pod wpływem wyczerpującej konwersacji pomiędzy panem Shue, a Rachel nie byłem w stanie skupić się na lekcji. Delikatne nierówności na policzkach i ledwo widoczny zarost na twarzy niższego sąsiada skutecznie odwracały uwagę od niebywale racjonalnych argumentów Berry, bo "niektórych może to urazić", "jest to zbyt osobiste" i innych, idealnie współgrających z jej życiorysem. Koniec końców skończyło się na tym, że mamy za zadanie śpiewać w duetach, gdyż solówki mogłyby zostać odebrane przez niewłaściwe osoby. I wszystko sie pięknie ułożyło. Sam z Quinn, Puck z Santaną, Brittany z Artiem, Rachel z Finnem, Tina z Mikiem, Sugar z... Zawsze mógłbym poprosić Sugar. Nie, nie, to był zły pomysł.

center***/center

Dzwonek kończący ósmą lekcję wypełnił szkolne korytarze i wszyscy zerwaliśmy się w kierunku wejścia, niemal deptając szanownego Williama, który zastygł z dramatycznie uniesionymi rękami.

Szybko przeszedłem przez próg sali i obróciłem głowę w celu znalezienia widocznie przytłoczonego zamieszaniem Andersona, kiedy ktoś chwycił mocno moją koszulę i przycisnął całą siłą do twardej, szorstkiej ściany. Pod wpływem ciosu zamknąłem oczy i przycisnąłem podbródek do piersi.

Spójrz na mnie, frajerze! - usłyszałem aż zbyt dobrze znajomy głos. Otworzyłem oczy, a przede mną stał nikt inny, jak Dave Karofsky we własnej osobie. Wpatrywał się we mnie z nieukrywaną wściekłością w szaro-zielonych oczach. Zacisnął pięśni jeszcze mocniej, kiedy zacząłem krzyczeć:

Co? Co ci znowu zrobiłem? - Musiałem stanąć na palcach, żeby wciąż opierać się o podłoże. Nie miałem pojęcia, co wywołało u niego taką reakcję, ale zaciśnięte zęby i skuteczne chamowanie procesu oddychania u mojej osoby nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.

Widzę, że tworzysz sobie armię gejów w szkole?

Dave, rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale masz uro...

Nie mam żadnych urojeń! - wykrzyczał mi prosto w twarz. - Nie wyszło ci ze mną, więc znalazłeś sobie łatwiejszą ofiarę! I co, teraz śpiewacie sobie czułe duety zanim zaczynacie się pieprzyć?

Pod wpływem niemal łąmiącego kości nacisku na ścianę łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu, które zamknąłem, przygotowywując się również na zbliżający się upadek, a raczej rzut o podłogę. Zamiast tego poczułem gwałtowne rozluźnienie klatki piersiowej i osunąłem się bezwładnie na ziemię. Uniosłem głowę i zastałem najmniej oczekiwany w tej sytuacji obraz.

Blaine stał w rozkroku z podwiniętymi rękawami i unoszącym się w nierównym rytmie torsem, na wprost Karofsky'ego. Dave stał, ze zdziwieniem przeplatanym rosnącym gniewem wymalowanymi na twarzy. Po chwili oswojenia się z sytuacją roześmiał się donośnie, a dookoła nas zebrała się już pokaźna grupka obserwatorów. Niestety, żadna z twarzy nie należała do członków Glee. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby satysfakcjonowała go nie tylko zapowiadająca się bójka, a także niereagująca na nic widownia. Kiedy opanował niekontrolowany napad śmiechu, również podwinął ostentacyjnie rękawy bluzy z logiem szkolnej drużyny. W międzyczasie ja siedziałem skulony pod ścianą, z załzawionymi oczami i dokuczliwym bólem żeber. Złagodzona powtórka sprzed dwóch tygodni. Ale tym razem ktoś mnie bronił. Nie zwykły [i]ktoś[/i]. Problem w tym, że ta osoba sięgała mojemu prześladowcy zaledwie do ramienia, które zawierało w sobie nieopisane pokłady energii. Zrobił kilka kroków w przód i zamachnął się, dopóki powstałej ciszy nie przerwał krzyk, a raczej ryk trener Beiste, która szybko chwyciła rozpędzonego chłopaka.

Pieprzone pedały! Jeszcze wam pokażemy! - krzyczał rozwścieczony Dave zza odpychającego go ciała trenerki. Szarpiąc się, zniknęli za zakrętem prowadzącym ku sali gimnastycznej. Spróbowałem podeprzeć się o znajdującą się obok mnie szafkę, ale już przy próbie przeniesienia ciężaru ciała na nogi z ust wyrwał mi się donośny syk. [i]Cholera, żebro.[/i]

Mimo kłującego bólu w prawej części torsu ponowiłem próbę, zamykając oczy w celu uśmierzenia dekoncentrującego pulsowania z tyłu głowy, kiedy powstrzymały mnie dwie ręce umiejscawiające się na moich barkach.

Spokojnie, nigdzie nam się nie spieszy – usłyszałem niższy niż zwykle, spokojny i wolny głos nad uchem.

Chciałem odpowiedzieć. Cokolwiek, chciałem tylko, by w tej chwili został tak blisko. By klęczał, czule trzymając dłonie na moich ramionach i nie zabrał od mojej czerwonej przez zbliżający się płacz twarzy swojego ciepłego oddechu. Zamiast słów wydałem z siebie roztrzęsione westchnienie, które przerodziło się w bezgłośny szloch. Ciało Blaine'a dalej znajdowało się bardzo blisko mojego. W pocieszającym geście przejeżdżał dłońmi po moich trzęsących się ramionach i wyszeptał:

Już, spokojnie. Nie tutaj.

Co do miejsca miał dużo racji. Mimo zamkniętych oczu i zbliżającej się, dziewiątej godziny lekcyjnej, po korytarzach wciąż przemieszczało się wielu uczniów, z pewnością nie szczędzących sobie drwiących komentarzy.

Siedzieliśmy przez kolejne kilka minut, podczas których starałem się uspokoić, a niższy z nas wciąż szeptał niezrozumiałe, choć ciągle niewiarygodnie kojące słowa, aż z pewnego rodzaju zadumy wyrwał nas dzwonek. Poczułem, jak odsuwa się powoli, a ciepło jego ciała wypełnia chłód kamiennej podłogi i pustego korytarza. Podniosłem prawdopodobnie zapuchniętą i mokrą od łez twarz, i ujrzałem niemrawo uśmiechniętą oraz zatroskaną twarz przyjaciela. Pociągnąłem nosem, bo chyba tylko taki gest byłem w stanie wykonać bez prawdziwego wybuchu płaczu, przy którym tłumiony szloch był tylko milutkim kwileniem dziecka. Niestety, tą histerią musiałem stracić sporo punktów seksapilu.

Odwiozę cię do domu. Wstawaj. - Podniósł się i wyciągnął umięśnioną rękę, zachwycająco opinaną przez bawełniany cardigan.

Z ociąganiem i słyszalnym katarem podałem mu dłoń, ale on szybko schylił się, prawą ręką chwycił mnie za łokieć, a lewą podtrzymał zdecydowanie w talii. Miałem szczęście, że moja twarz pozostawała zaczerwieniona, bo oblałbym się teraz zdecydowanie niechcianym, donośnym rumieńcem. Z tą pomocą i nieprzechodzącym kłuciem w żebra podniosłem się i stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz. Pusty korytarz, wymiana przepełnionych ciekawością spojrzeń. Jeśli poniedziałek miał taki przebieg, to bałem się myśleć o reszcie tygodnia.

Coraz bardziej romantyczną atmosferę przerwał Blaine, kładąc mi po przyjacielsku silną rękę na ramieniu.

Chcesz o tym pogadać – Zaskakujące. Staliśmy tak blisko siebie, dłuższą chwilę patrzyliśmy w oczy, a nie było w tym odrobiny niezręczności. Mogliśmy siedzieć w milczeniu, samo wzajemne towarzystwo zdawało się być wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Możemy z tym zaczekać do jutra? - Starałem się uśmiechnąć, pociągając nosem. Anderson tylko zaśmiał się cicho i skierowaliśmy się do najbliższego wyjścia. Przez kilka metrów wciąż trzymał mi rękę na plecach i rozmasowywał je delikatnie, a po stosownym czasie przywrócił ją do poprzedniego stanu spoczynku.

Maszerowaliśmy w milczeniu do momentu, w którym, w celu dotarcia do własnego samochodu, zacząłem się żegnać:

Dziękuję za wszystko – głos miałem wciąż zdławiony. - Nie wiem, co bym wtedy zrobił... bez ciebie.

Zaraz, zaraz. Powiedziałem, że cię odwiozę.

Dziękuję, ale nie ma-

Owszem, jest – przerwał mi. - Nie będziesz zapłakany prowadził samochodu. Nie, kiedy ja stoję obok. - Podniósł zabawnie palec, jakby miał zamiar mi grozić, ale wyjątkowo nie miałem nastroju na szyderstwo. Skinąłem zgodnie głową, poprawiłem torbę i spuściłem wzrok. Płacz nie był mi obcy, ale nie chciałem odsłaniać się przed osobą, na której mi zależy tak szybko. Nie mogłem jednak nic poradzić na fakt, że za każdym razem odczuwałem potrzebę otwarcia się przed nim. Tak jak on był ze mną szczery przy szafce, choć o nic go nie prosiłem. Od dawna nie miałem wrażenia, że ktoś może rozumieć mnie tak, jak on. Owszem, miałem przyjaciół, znajomych, kochającego ojca i wielu słuchaczy do dyspozycji. Ale tylko w jego towarzystwie czułem się naprawdę komfortowo z łzami na policzkach. Jednak najdziwniejsza w tym wszystkim była moja pewność i zdecydowanie. Nie były to z pewnością gwałtowne i wymuszone stwierdzenia. Coś w środku dyktowało mi sposób myślenia, pokazywało gotowy obraz rozumowania po zlokalizowaniu chociażby jego zapachu.

Zapowiadała się na wielka, mocna i trwała przyjaźń oraz równie wielka, mocna, lecz jednostronna miłość.


	4. Chapter 4

Po przekroczeniu progu domu, a może nawet po zamknięciu drzwi od samochodu Blaine'a, moim jedynym pragnieniem stało się duże, miękkie, pachnące łóżko we własnym pokoju. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie sposób będzie uniknąć rozmowy z tatą. Na pewno zauważy, jak ostrożnie stawiam kroki, bo znów nadwyrężyłem żebro. I to mocniej niż zwykle. Wystarczył gwałtowniejszy ruch, czy nawet kuksaniec od Finna, żeby dawało o sobie znać. Poza tym, nie byłem w stanie przywrócić twarzy do poprzedniego stanu używalności w aucie, tym bardziej, że nagłe wycieranie i dmuchanie zaciekle w chusteczkę z pewnością nie zrobiłyby najlepszego wrażenia na kierowcy pojazdu. Następnie ojciec zacząłby drążyć w poszukiwaniu przyczyny, bo nie byłbym w stanie okłamać go po raz kolejny. Przez frustrację zacząłbym krzyczeć na niego bez powodu. Krzyk przerodziłby się w płacz. Na drugi dzień wylądowalibyśmy u dyrektora, z Davem spoglądającym na mnie spod byka z jednego z foteli.

Snułem wizję dzisiejszego wieczoru, jednocześnie pociągając nosem przy ściąganiu butów. Wychyliłem ostrożnie głowę zza ściany, lecz w kuchni było całkiem pusto, oprócz promieni zachodzącego słońca, nieduolnie zatrzymywanych przez zasłony. Wszedłem, wolno obserwując każdy element wystroju kuchni. Pomarańczowo-różowe światło przyjemnie oblewało fotografie na ścianach, stół oraz ciemnobrązowy blat. Jedynie telewizor z sąsiadującego salonu świadczył o obecności w domu jakiegokolwiek żywego, zdolnego do porozumienia stworzenia. Zacząłem, przez swoją kontuzję, powoli zmierzać do pokoju, kiedy ciszę panującą w domu przeszył donośny głos Finna:

- O, stary, jesteś już? Z tego, co pamiętam, to chór skończył się godzinę temu. - Słyszałem, jak wstał z kanapy. - Czekałem na ciebie pod szkołą.

- Może gdybyś wszedł i mnie poszukał, zamiast teraz robić mi wyrzuty, to byłbym wcześniej – warknąłem niepotrzebnie. Finn spędzał zdecydowanie za dużo czasu z naszym 'wspólnym' ojcem.

- Co sugerujesz? Coś się stało?

- To bez znaczenia – mruknąłem pod nosem, rzuciłem pogardliwe spojrzenie i ruszyłem schodami na górę. Ignorowałem szarpliwy ból w piersi. Czułem, że nie mogę teraz chłepić się moją słabością przed wszystkimi. Połowa szkoły to wystarczająca ilość wtajemniczonych.

Nawoływania Finna dochodziły do moich uszu jeszcze przez kilka minut po zamknięciu się w pokoju. Dla pewności przekręciłem kluczyk w zamku. Ściągnąłem, a raczej zszarpałem z siebie czarno-czerwoną koszulę i rzuciłem ją na podłogę. Nie nazwałbym tego normalnym zachowaniem. Jedzenie, szkło, porcelana, elektryka, wszystko mogło latać po pokoju, z wyjątkiem ubrań.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy podczasz stania i wpatrywania się ze złością w podłogę, łzy zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. Nie płynąć. Płonąć. Z desperacją przetarłem wilgotne policzki i usiadłem na łóżku, przed lustrem. Przypatrywałem się. Zielono-niebieskie, zamglone teraz oczy. Zapuchnięta, czerwona, lśniąca od łez twarz. Ślady paznokci na policzkach. Własnych paznokci. Nietypowo zadarty nos. Trochę zbyt szerokie w stosunku do uwydatnienia warg usta. Brązowe, jeszcze rano idealnie ułożone włosy, teraz mierzwiące się na całej głowie. Idealnie oddawały aktualny stan ducha. _Rozchwiany, niepoukładany, poszarpany, niezdecydowany._

To przecież nie był pierwszy raz. Pewnie też nie ostatni. Robili mi to często, nawet sporadycznie. Myślałem, że przywyknę.

Niektóre rzeczy jednak nigdy nie będą w stanie po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego. Są rzeczy, które nie mogą zostać zaakceptowane i przyjęte jako nowy rodzaj normy. Ale to nie ich istnienie przyprawiało o dławiący szloch i migrenę. To fakt, że brakuje nam sił boli najbardziej. Uczucie, kiedy widzimy prześladowcę i wszystkie nocne plany, i zamiary rozpływają się jak za dotknięciem przycisku na klawiaturze. Kiedy mimowolnie odwracamy głowę, ponieważ sam ruch skierowany w jego stronę może skończyć się wizytą w kontenerze. Kiedy zamiast sprzeciwu z naszych ust wydobywa się tylko bezsilny płacz, a próby odepchnięcia kończą się kopniakiem w brzuch. Kiedy tracimy chęć do życia przez stereotypy, uwagi, czy niedomówienia powodowane ludzką głupotą. Kiedy nie umiemy już cieszyć się z codziennych przyjemności, bo na ich miejsce wchodzi cudze przewrażliwenie i słabość, w większości tuszowane agresją. I w tej sytuacji zaczynamy krzyczeć do ściany, podcinać żyły, czy brać używki.

Sam nigdy nie byłem duszą towarzystwa, ale nie przypuszczałbym, wręcz nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że stoczę się do takiego poziomu. Że na miejscu zafarbowanej na czarno, amerykańskiej nastolatki w ćwiekach, płaczącej rozpaczliwie do zdjęcia znajdę się ja. Cóż, zdjęcia wtedy jeszcze nie posiadałem, ale chyba wszyscy mogą sobie wyobrazić kto by się na nim znajdował. I teraz myśl o nim. Jego twarz. Unoszący się wolno tors i nażelowane włosy, odbijające metaliczne światło.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazłem się na podłodze, kiwając histerycznie. Nie zauważyłem też, kiedy znów zacząłem sobie wbijać z całej siły paznokcie w twarz i zgrzytać zębami, czując sól łez na języku.

To okropne uczucie. Zadajesz sobie ból, choć jest wymierzany przez innych. Im większą siłę ma cios, tym większe nacięcie na skórze się pojawia. Nie musisz nadstawiać drugiego policzka – z własnej woli, własną dłonią go sobie wymierzasz. Szloch szarpał boleśnie płuca. Ktoś chyba nawet dobijał się do drzwi. Albo to ja uderzałem dłońmi o twarz z taką siłą. To była twarz? Nawet nie jestem pewien. Do uszu dochodził jedynie dźwięk panicznego płaczu. Wycia, jakby ktoś wyrywał mi kończyny. Było to mniej więcej równoznaczne z moimi aktualnymi odczuciami.

Nieprzytomnie znów rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, tym razem z niższej perspektywy. Obróciłem głowę, zagryzając do krwi wargę. _Szafka_.

Zerwałem się. Trzymając ręką łóżka, podszedłem do szuflady. Przykucnąłem. Drżącymi rękami powoli ją otworzyłem. Książki, stare kremy, nawet brązowa apaszka. Czułem strugi łez na rozgrzanej, pocharatanej szyji. Wszędzie papiery, czasem nawet nuty, jakieś breloczki.

_Jest_.

Malutkie, lekkie pudełeczko. Leży, a raczej leżą tu od kilku lat, kiedy tata zapomniał zabrać ich ze stolika w przedpokoju. Myślałem, że kiedyś mogą się przydać. Tyle, że moje przepuszczenia opierały się o szkolne projekty, czy ekstrawagnckie uzupełnienia ubioru. Z pewnością nie o ówczesne zamiary.

Tymczasem znów się podniosłem, czując, jak niemiłosiernie trzęsą mi się nogi. Pole widzenia miałem mocno ograniczone, granica pomiędzy podłogą, a sufitem niebezpiecznie zmieniała kąt położenia, zakręcając się co chwilę w inną stronę.

Opadłem ciężko, opierając się o ścianę pod oknem, przy okazji boleśnie uderzając głową o parapet, lecz nie wydałem z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Przestałem szlochać. Jedynie setki łez toczyły się po policzkach, a drżący dech wywował drgania całego ciała. Zęby miałem jednak zaciśnięte z całej siły.

Otworzyłem opakowanie. Wysypałem na otwartą dłoń, mrugając otrzeźwiająco, cztery cienkie zawiniątka. Mały kartonik wylądował na podłodze, zaraz za nim trzy płytki ukryte w cienkim papierze. Nie było czasu, ani chęci na dramatyzm. Zwykły Kurt naderwałby uważnie opakowanie, dumnie uniósł trzymaną w dwóch palcach, lśniącą, metalową żyletkę i nie zawachałby się zaśpiewać piosenki z tej okazji. Dałbym wiele rzeczy, by być tą osobą w tamtej chwili. By pozory silnego i dumnego zachować także przed sobą, nie tylko Blainem i znajomymi. _Przed Blainem_.

Te dzisiejsze, szczere słowa. Podziw, może nawet zachwyt. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się mylił. Nie wiedział, jak słaby byłem w rzeczywistości. Mogłem bez wachania nazwać się pozerem. Żal używać epitetów, za dużo pchało się ich na usta.

Następne zdarzenia były już poszczególnymi, rozmytymi obrazami na kliszy cierpień tamtego dnia.

Rozcinający palce metal.

Trzęsące ręce.

Jedna linia, druga.

Brak tchu.

Płynąca krew.

Trzecia, mocniejsza kreska.

Bordowo-brązowa podłoga, zakrwawione spodnie.

Szczypiący nadgarstek.

Chwila świeższej świadomości i kolejne krople. Tym razem na policzkach.

Krople wody, kumulujące degustację, wstyd i ból ostatnich dni.

Kolejny, silny ruch ręki. Zaciśnięta pięść, zgrzyt zębów.

Nieopisany ból.

Strugi krwi sięgające łokcia.

Wielkie oczy.

Żyletka spadająca przez kolejny wybuch płaczu.

Ból wywołany dotykiem policzków na palących zagłębieniach.

Wstałem gwałtownie, prawie tracąc równowagę po raz kolejny. Krzyknąłem bezgłośnie, kiedy nadagrstek dotknął spodni, zostawiając na nich ciepłą smugę.

Zwróciłem na niego wzrok. Nie widziałem ich. Nie wiem, czy przez pękającą głowę, czy ilość lepkiej cieczy na skórze.

Chwiejnym krokiem skierowałem się do drzwi. Szarpnąłem klamkę. Zamknięte. _Cholera, zamek_. Oparłem czoło o pomalowane na biało drewno i zacząłem usilnie szukać małego, metalowego prostokącika służącego do zamykania i otwierania pokoju od środka. Nie przypuszczałbym, że może to być tak problematyczne. _Jest_. Szybkim krokiem wyszedłem na korytarz i udałem się do łazienki. Dłoń, razem z nadgarstkiem, pulsowała niemiłosiernie. Na wszelki wypadek przekręciłem zamek i rzuciłem spojrzenie w lustro. Stan włosów się nie polepszył, za to twarz zdawała się być, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, bardziej czerwona i zapuchnięta, wciąż lśniąca, lecz teraz lewy policzek ozdabiała ciemnoczerwona, zasychająca plama. Jej źródło znajdowało się teraz w zlewie, pulsując i przeszywając kontaktem z powietrzem całe ciało.

_Woda_. Odkręciłem kurek i w reakcji na powiększający się ból, gwałtownie zwróciłem wzrok na ścianę. Kilka sekund tkwiłem w tej pozycji, zaciskając boleśnie pięść. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i z zamkniętymi oczami przemyłem gwałtownie twarz. Pewnie przypominałem przy tym swojego ojca, jego sposób oczyszczania skóry zawsze mnie dziwił. Był zbyt brutalny. A teraz to ja gwałtownie chlustałem lodowatą cieczą, z każdym ruchem odczuwając większą ulgę.

Tak przynajmniej się mi wydawało.

Zakręciłem kran. Oczy wciąż trzymałem zamknięte, odcinając się od atakującej zewsząd rzeczywistości. Oddychałem ciężko, starałem się wyrównać przepływające przez płuca powietrze. _Ręcznik_. Sięgnąłem do kaloryfera-grzejnika na sąsiedniej ścianie i nie zdejmując materiału, wytrałem mocno podrażnioną skórę. Prawą ręką. Kolejny oddech. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut pobrałem więcej tlenu i wydaliłem większe ilości dwutlenku węgla, niż przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Spokojne rozchylenie powiek. _Jest lepiej._ Twarz czystsza, policzki mniej zapuchnięte, tylko nos wciąż zaczerwieniony. I ręka. _Ręka. Spojrzeć, nie spojrzeć?_ Wciąż uważnie śledziłem własne oczy, odbiające się w lustrze.

_Siła woli_.

Nie chciałem. Własny umysł zdążył mnie już wykończyć. Ale coś w środku dyktowało warunki. Kazało dopełnić zaczętą sprawę. Przyznać się przed sobą. Ujrzeć i uświadomić własny... Błąd? Czy to był błąd?

Przywrócona przed momentem pustka w głowie znów wypeniła się zdarzeniami, układającymi się w nierównomiernej długości wersy przygnębiającego, smutnego, płaczliwego wiersza. Wolny ruch głowy i sekundy równe godzinom.

Kolejny brak tchu. Cztery głębokie, wypełniające się krwią, ciemne pasy na nadgarstku. Palące już nie tylko dla zmysłów, a także dla oczu. Nie wierzyłem. Nie chciałem wierzyć. Broniłem się przed tą swiadomością, mimo, iż bezczelnie przedzierała się przez głowę i nieuchronnie powodowała coraz większe poczucie winy. Przerażenie.

Bałem się. Zwyczajnie się bałem. Nie poznawałem siebie. Nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć w lustro. To nie mogło się stać. Nie, stać się mogło. Było nawet prawdodpodobne. Ale nie w taki sposób. Nie było możliwości, żebym się samookaleczał.

_Nagły zawrót głowy, kontakt z umywalką, zimna podłoga, głośny huk. Ktoś chyba nawet zerwał się na dole. Ponownie sącząca się rana. Ręka z gracją oparta o kafelki. Chłód bijący od podłogi, wbrew pozorm przyjemny. Zamglony obraz, dobijanie się do drzwi. Wszystko jest dobrze._

* * *

><p>- Budzi się! Otwiera oczy! - krzyczała rozpływająca się twarz Finna. <em>Rozmazany wygląda dużo lepiej<em>.

Nie mogłem utrzymać oczu w jednej pozycji. Z półprzymkniętych powiek latały we wszystkie strony, w rzeczywistości nie rejestrując żadnego obrazu. Poczułem mocny chwyt na pocharatanym nadgarstku i niekontrolowanie krzyknąłem z bólu:

- Zostaw... - Spróbowałem się podnieść, ale kiedy prawie dotarłem do pozycji siedzącej, pole widzenia zaczęło się ściemnać, a ciężar lecącego ciała przytrzymała druga osoba.

- Kurt, nie zamykaj oczu. Patrz na mnie. - Dłoń delikatnie klepała mnie po policzku. Działało, musiałem przyznać. Z obrazu powoli znikały większe piksele, ustępując zmieniającej się aktualnie ostrości, jakby amator fotografii pierwszy raz trzymał w rękach lustrzankę. Znów twarz Finna, tym razem dużow wyraźniejsza.

- Wolałem cię niewyraźnego – wymamrotałem, przecierając ręką czoło. Jednak jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał taki sam. Strzelający z oczu niepokój i niewiarygodnie stężałe mięśnie twarzy.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – usłyszałem drżący głos zza pleców. To Rachel pomagała utrzymać mi równowagę, podtrzymując drżącymi dłońmi ramiona.

- Jak to, zaraz – wyszeptałem do siebie. Najgorszy w ich dramaturgii był fakt, że nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi. Pustka w głowie. - Co się stało?

Podciągnąłem pod siebie nogi i ułożyłem w siadze skrzyżnym. Z lewej strony mrugał z niedowierzaniem mój przyszywany brat, a po prawej Rachel patrzyła osłupiale w podłogę, z oczami pełnymi łez.

Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobiłem. Wolny ruch głową, by spojrzeć na opierającą się o podłogę rękę. Bandaż. Na nadgarstku. Zakrwawiony. Zrozumiałem.

- To wszystko nie tak – powiedziałem powoli, kiwając głową.

- "Nie tak"? Rozumiem, że masz sensowne wytłumaczenie dla podcinania żył? - Finn podniósł się szybko. Może nie szczycił się przesadną inteligencją, ale nawet głupi zobaczyłby, że nie stało się nic dobrego. Żyła na szyji odznaczała się groźnie.

- Nie będziemy tak rozmawiać. - Posłałem mu gniewne spojrzenie. Zdziwenie wyraźnie odbiło się na ich twarzach. Ktokolwiek przemawiał teraz moim głosem, nie miał ze mną wiele wspólnego. Postanowiłem się podnieść o własnych siłach, lecz sekundę później Rachel podtrzymywała mnie za barki, szeptając niemal płaczliwie:

- Nie denerwuj się, przecież nic się-

- Przestań mu to wmawiać, Rachel! - jego głos przekształcił się już w krzyk, a palec gniewnie ostrzegał moją przyjaciółkę. - Stało się i to bardzo dużo! Robienie z niego niewiniątka w niczym mu nie pomoże, chyba, że chcesz, żeby zabrał się za drugą rękę.

- Finn, przestań! Jak w ogóle możesz tak twierdzić? - Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Krople, które wyniszczały mnie od środka, powodowały miażdżące zmysły poczucie winy.

Nastała cisza. Mój brat oddychał ciężko. Rachel ukryła twarz w brązowych lokach, pociągając nosem. Ja tylko stałem, bez konkretnych emocji. I to ich brak irytował mnie samego teraz najbardziej. Czułem się pusto. Wiedziałem, co się stało, gdzieś w środku poruszyła mnie reakcja ich obojga, ale nic nie poczuwało się do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

- Lepiej pójdę do siebie – stwierdziłem chłodno, ze wzrokiem wbitym w drzwi, ignorując wszystko dookoła. Skierowałem się ku drzwiom, kiedy Hudson chwycił gwałtownie moje ramię.

Jednak nic nie powiedział. Trzymał niewyobrażalnie mocno, ale milczał. Zaciskał zęby, mogłem to zauważyć. Normalnie bym sie rozpłakał. Zaniósł szlochem po przyswojeniu kolejnych drastycznych faktów swojego niełatwego życia. Teraz tylko wyszarpnąłem się zdecydowanie i skierowałem do pokoju. Chyba Rachel zaczęła coś wołać, ale to również puściłem mimo uszu. O dziwo, delikatnie zamknąłem drzwi i usiadłem na łóżku. Patrzyłem na miejscami czerwony bandaż przez kilka minut i poczułem ogarniającą zewsząd słabość i senność. Kto by przypuszczał, że krótka rozmowa może tak męczyć? Przynajmniej wtedy wydawało mi się, że to wina jedynie rozmowy. Z wolna utonąłem w objęciach Morfeusza.

* * *

><p>Z niezrozumiałego i chaotycznego snu zaczął wybudzać mnie zachrypnięty głos Pink, wyśpiewując pierwsze słowa "F*****g Perfect". <em>Jak adekwatnie<em>.

Sięgnąłem lewą ręką, by wyłączyć budzik, kiedy w reakcji na swobodny, wywowałny porannym lenistwem konakt z kantem szafki nocnej, syknąłem donośnie. Rozchyliłem szerzej powieki i znów ujrzałem zabandażowany nadgarstek. Miałem nadzieję, że jest jedynie częścią ciężkiego snu, lecz obraz stopniowo się wyostrzał. _Cóż poradzić?_

Leżałem, patrząc się w sufit jeszcze kilka długich minut. Rozpatrywałem wszystkie za i przeciw dzisiejszego udania się do szkoły. W końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli zostanę w domu, to tylko zaostrzę atmosferę i nie daj Boże, ojciec się dowie. Zwlokłem się z łóżka z pulsującym bólem nad prawą skronią, uważając na pokaleczoną rękę. Rzuciłem spojrzenie w lustro, lecz szybko zdążyłem pożałować tego posunięcia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że można wyglądać tak źle. Przynajmniej będąc mną. Światło wchodzące przez okno miejscami oświetlało moją skórę. Lecz tym razem nie była ona delikatna, bladoróżowa i ciepła, a przeraźliwie blada, szara i tętniąca zimnem. Nawet niektóre ślady po paznokciach się utrzymały.

_Koniec. Takim wpatrywaniem można się wpędzić w paranoję._

Otworzyłem najbliższą z komod. Jak zwykle leżały w niej cztery wysokie stosy głównie markowych koszul. Dobór stroju zajmował mi średnio 15-20 minut. Koszulka, spodnie, nakrycie, szal, pasek. Wszystko potrzebowało czasu i było naturalną kolejnością w codziennym cyklu Kurta Hummela.

Natomiast teraźniejszy Kurt niedbale wyciągnął prosty t-shirt, a z szafki niżej pierwsze lepsze dżinsy, bez cienia zainteresowania. Z mniejszej zakładki bieliznę. I prosto, bez konkretnych odczuć, do łazienki.

Brak spojrzeń w lustro. Dość się w nim naprzeglądałem poprzedniego dnia. Toaleta wyjątkowo spokojna. Szybki, zimny prysznic, ubranie się, przetarcie włosów i umycie zębów. Kto by pomyślał, że można ogarniać się tak szybko? Bez kremów, podkładów, warstw, trzech szamponów do włosów. Wszystko wydawało się być dużo prostsze. Może z wyjątkiem czterech bordowych linii na nadgarstku. _Bandaż_. Chwilę zajęło mi szukanie kolejnego zawiniątka. Poprzednie nie nadawało do użytku, a trzeba było jeszcze starannie schować je przed rodzicami.

W końcu wymieniłem spojrzenie z własnym odbiciem. Luźna, błękitna, długa koszulka z żółtym nadrukiem. Granatowe spodnie. Zmierzwione włosy, bez lakieru. Najprostsze wydanie wszechczasów. Jeszcze tylko coś na wierzch. _Nie mogę biegać po szkole z zawiązaną ręką._

Przeszukałem pokój i wygrzebałem w miarę obcisłą, skórzaną kurtkę. Posiedziałem jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, była 7.30. Nie miałem ochoty na śniadanie, a tym bardziej rozmowy do posiłku. Nie dziś.

Z transu wpatrywania się w podłogę wybił mnie krzyk Finna. Zbiegłem po schodach, ubrałem trampki i tyle było mnie w domu. Żadnego "cześć", "dzień dobry". Nie rozmawialiśmy także w samochodzie. Perfekcyjna cisza. I kompletny brak myśli.

Podszedłem do szafki, by wyjąć referat na chemię. Wyjąłem zawartość, trzasnąłem drzwiami i ujrzałem przed sobą stężałą twarz Blaine'a. Nie wyglądał na zaspanego, tym bardziej na zadowolonego. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy, paraliżując jednocześnie ciało i nie pozwalając dojść do słowa samą ich barwą.

Po chwili jedynie wycedził przez zęby:

- Dlaczego?


End file.
